Hard To Get
by Rianlbs
Summary: Niko and Maki grew closer when Niko started to work as a maid at Nishikino's house, but they act as they barely know each other in front of the rest. Will this tsunderes ever stop arguing and act more seriously? Love Live! Main story, MakixNiko version!
1. Chapter 1:First Meeting

Hard To Get

Author's Note: Hello there, I've been writing fics since long, first time doing it about anime, I don't own anything about Love Live! I love those girls.. I couldn't hold myself from writing this, long since last fic I wrote to be published, enjoy! 

Chapter 1: First Meeting

There was this student of first grade, red haired, youthful, serious, purple-eyed, somehow really shy to express herself correctly, whose family wasn't rich but could afford great things being both parents doctors, so she lived in a huge house, as you can imagine, with big bedrooms, classy furniture, a huge bathroom and all kind of books decorating the shelves of the house. The house of course has it's maids, they even help Maki with her chores of school. In the living room of the house there was placed a huge piano that the young Nishikino loved to play. She was a prodigy, being even able to sing and create her own masterpieces. Which sometimes meant a trouble for the maids who had to take care of her, having to clean up all the music sheets she left spread on the floor after finishing. Maki sure enjoyed her life, but sometimes.. She couldn't help but feel terribly lonely. She wasn't good at making friends, since she always has had this cold personality that makes people feel aback, which was quite awkward. She was transferred to this new school, Otonokizaka, being a first year she barely knew about her school, only knowing the Student council president Ayase Eri, and the fellow vice president, Toujou Nozomi. Her classmates don't even dare to talk her, so nobody has actually given her a tour around the school or anything, she was just there, not knowing where she was actually at. But luck finally changed for the redhead. That day, her mother called her from work while her daughter was at school, telling her to be aware since a new maid was coming, she explained her that it was a young girl from her school, but obviously older than hers, she needed the money and has a good sense of responsibility so she thought it would be perfect if she could also take care of Maki at school. She decided this knowing her only daughter was quite lonely all the time, hoping she could this way have a friend, or at least, someone to rely on that could be by her side even if they don't have a good relationship. The girl was called Yazawa Niko, all what the red haired girl knew by now was that she was smaller than her and looked younger, having most of the time her hair tied in two ponytails with red ribbons on each side that matched her red eyes. She didn't cared by the time knowing she would be going to her home that afternoon, so she just focused on her studies.

That day, Maki decided to play the piano as usual, not knowing that actually someone was standing in front of her door afraid to interrupt by knocking the door. The person leaned her body against the door, pressing her ear on it, that way she could be able to listen a little bit more of those amazing sounds coming from the piano. The song though seemed to be quite sad, as if the one hitting the keys was feeling lonely and melancholic. But she recognized that the pianist had such a great talent, just by hearing it she could imagine how the fingers of the person danced on the keyboard, making Niko feel mesmerized by the music. Not so long after that, the music stopped, so she was about to knock the door this time for sure, but suddenly the door was opened.

ㅡ Excuse me, what are you doing there? I guess you're the new maid, such a weird habit of you to eavesdrop, I hope you don't do that again or you'll be fired sooner than you think.

A girl scolded her with a strong voice which sounded calm and charming, yet her words weren't nice. But Niko was peering inside the house with amaze, not even paying attention to her. Which made the younger get mad.

ㅡAre you even listening to me!?

She almost yelled, finally gaining the older girl's attention, she blushed immediately and bowed at the same time, feeling sorry for having such bad habits.

ㅡSorry miss! I'm Yazawa Niko, nice to meet you!

The fellow replied awkwardly, making the redhead sigh, but finally moving aside to let her in. As soon as she entered the maids took her to a room to change her clothes to her new maid uniform, and after that they explained her all her tasks, not even having an opportunity to meet Nishikino's daughter. But soon after it finished they left her alone. Although one of the rules of the house was never interrupt Maki or either knock at her bedroom's door, Niko was impatient for some reason, since they were supposed to be friends also, she was curious about it. But it was too awkward since the younger was way too cold, she even wondered how such a kid could be so heartless, but it was just a first impression that she decided to ignore. She wanted to make the redhead become close with her. So, letting out a heavy sigh she finally took the risk of knocking the door. Soon after that, Maki opened the door and was now standing in front of her with arms crossed, serious face as always, wondering how the new girl even dared to knock at it.

ㅡYou must have a great reason to dare knocking my door, you know? It's not allowed to maids to do it unless they have something urgent to say. So, say it, or else you'll have problems.

Feeling shy as ever, Niko bowed down again, she didn't even knew why she was bowing to a younger girl, who wasn't even nice to her. She knew she wasn't nice but she didn't thought it would be this tough.

ㅡI-I'm so-sorry! I just.. Wa-wanted to know more about o-ojou-sama!

She said while muttering, making the redhead wonder why she wanted that, no one ever dared to try to know more about her. She was the first one since long in giving it a try. She sighed not having a reason to shout at her, because it actually touched her heart, so she let the red eyed in.

Niko peered around the room, it was so spacious and comfortable that she felt welcomed on it, although Maki didn't seemed to be so glad to have her there. As they started chatting and knowing more about each other, the older seemed to had found a side of the redhead that no one knew. She was somewhat nice in her own way, but she didn't dared to call her by her name, ojou-sama was the best option for now. She didn't even stared straight to her face, afraid that Maki may change her attitude again. Unlike her, the pianist was lost in the other's eyes, the deep red color was catchy, she never saw before eyes as beautiful as hers. She didn't knew why but she felt kind of comfortable with her.

ㅡSo.. How long have you been willing to be an idol? You sure have a nice voice, may I hear you sing something for me?

The younger kindly asked, which made Niko's cheeks turn sightly red, showing an awkward smile, which the pianist returned with a warm one, one of those she didn't showed to anyone. By that time, the maid felt so happy of getting the chance to see that smile that she began singing, staring into those purple eyes deeply. It was a soft love song, her voice was a little too pitched, but it was nice to hear that Nishikino couldn't hold herself from keeping her smile.

ㅡSo.. What do you think? Am I great?

She softly asked, the younger just nodded proudly. By that time, it seemed like a dream for both of them being friends, little did the maid knew that the pianist was spoiled. Soon after Maki's mother arrived, all the maids gathered to greet her at the entrance, and the redhead followed behind, also only giving her mother a bow.

ㅡYasawa-san, how have Maki treat you? Did she scolded you too much?

The woman asked her, before she could answer, her daughter interrupted.

ㅡI don't think it's proper to ask that to the maids, whatever is their answer they just have to work. This girl is quite disrespectful, if she doesn't change her behavior she'll have tons of troubles doing her job.

She coldly said, her mother sighed, deducing that again she failed in her attempt to help her daughter. She just left the room leaving them alone, not willing to discuss with her. But in response to her words, Niko felt quite mad at her, why she changed her attitude out of nothing and give her mother a bad impression of her? She wanted to scold that spoiled junior right there, but that might make her lose her job. She sighed and stared to the floor, not knowing what to do in such situation.

ㅡI-I'm sorry Ojou-sama, I'll do my best to not disappoint you anymore.. I don't want to be a nuisance to you.

ㅡWhat are you doing standing there like a rock? Do you think I need your shadow or anything? Go do any of your tasks right away.

Almost immediately the later replied with distant words that left the black haired girl stunned for brief seconds before knowing how to react to it. She gathered herself some calm by remembering it was her job to deal with the spoiled girl and the fact that she was going to earn twice the amount of money the rest could get due to being in charge of Maki at school. She sighed finally while almost pushing herself towards the kitchen to help out with the dinner. The redhead just returned to her room and threw herself onto the bed. 'seems that this will be hard to handle..' she thought, as she was staring into the ceiling. Niko caught her attention from the first moment she entered through the entrance door, but she couldn't just act properly out of nothing? And it was awkward to do it anyways, absolutely not the pianist's style. She didn't even understood why she was caring so much about it.

By the other side, Niko's mother was quite worried, since her daughter was way too young to be working, she gave her the permission to do it because she couldn't say no to her daughter's dream of becoming an idol. She has worked so much all this time, if she wanted to afford herself a good academy that could taught her how to sing, she would just give all her support to one of her beloved children. Niko knew this so she was going to do her best to not disappoint her mother as well as to persue her dreams. She was quite stubborn but at least she was doing all the sacrifice and work herself to reach it. She felt proud of herself, just having a bad time with the owner's daughter wasn't a big deal. Or she thought so.

_ 

PD: yeah, I didn't wanted it to be the very rich girl and the poor, so I put it as her parents don't own the hospital but are doctors and Niko is just getting money herself for her dream, not that she's poor.


	2. Chapter 2:How it all began

Chapter 2: How it all began

Soon it was time for Niko to leave, so she shyly walked towards her employer, ready to ask her something about next day and greeting her politely before going home. The woman stared at the petite as her ponytails waved in the air as she stepped closer to her. Which she thought was the cutest thing ever.

ㅡGood job, you can go home now, rest well

She said while smiling to the red eyed girl, she nodded and bowed before replying, which the woman thought was a little too formal for her age, as she wasn't as all the maids she wanted Niko to feel comfortable and not just act so awkwardly. But the younger didn't dared to behave in a disrespectful manner.

ㅡThanks.. but may I ask you.. do I have to wear the maid costume at school too? How is it supposed to be?

In response she heard a soft laugh coming from the doctor in front of her, which made her feel more curious about it. The redhead woman stepped closer to her rising her hand, then she placed it on top of the girl's head, kindly patting it like if she were a puppy.

ㅡNo dear, just mind taking care of her, if she's harsh with you, just shout back at her. She needs to learn.

ㅡA-Alright Mrs Nishikino! I might be leaving now, thanks for all, good night

She said somewhat nervous, the woman told her to not worry about not talking so formal and just relax, but she just couldn't if she was dressing that costume. It was as if it gave her a different feeling which made her will to be a good maid. She slowly took it off and left it at the maid's room before walking her way back home. Not knowing that the youngest Nishikino was peering at her while hiding behind a wall.

'What I'm doing?' Maki questioned herself while willing to leave her place, but her body was stuck in there, keeping her eye over Niko. After she left she finally could walk towards her own room, trying to fall asleep so she would forget about it. Unlucky it didn't turned out as she expected.

The next day, the redhead fell asleep during her first class as she was too tired, she got scolded by the teacher when the class finalized. Yazawa was then at the door gate and decided to enter to her classroom.

ㅡExcuse me, Nishikino-san is sick and her head ached this morning, if you keep shouting at her she'll feel worst. May I take Nishikino-san with me?

She encouraged her teacher, who gave a glare at the two not knowing the relationship between them, but agreed to leave them alone. Maki felt thankful that Niko saved her, but it was too awkward to say it so she decided to act cold as usual. Niko smiled as usual as she got closer to her.

ㅡWhat do you think you're doing? stop there, you can't get any closer to me. Don't dare act as if we are close, and you didn't had to do that. I was doing well by myself you know?

ㅡHey little kiddo, listen to me well, you CAN'T scold me because I'm your sempai, learn to respect your seniors. And if you already forgot, it's my job to get close to you!

The older let out all the angry she was holding since last night, she couldn't understand why she changed so much in such a short period of time. Just being around others seemed to be her problem. But the pianist wasn't going to let the maid talk to her like that. She stood straight to display her highness and glanced at the one below her with a serious face as usual.

ㅡDon't dare.. talk to me again like that, I'm ojou-sama to you, if you ever shout to me again you'll be fired right away. Just obey and you'll make things easier for both.

ㅡSorry miss ojou-sama, Mrs Nishikino told me to scold you and make you respect

me if it was needed, she's my employer, you're not the one paying, so get used to it if you don't want to keep arguing with me.

The maid replied still mad, saying the first words with an annoying voice tone to make the fellow feel mad. But instead of what she expected, Maki looked around making sure no one else more was there, so she moved closer to Niko and placed her arms around her waist giving her a tight hug without even saying a word. Now the red eyed girl thought she was crazy. But after getting over her fright she returned the gesture, softly patting her back. The younger placed her head on the other's shoulder and sighed, making the maid wonder what was happening to her.

ㅡNiko-chan.. I.. you know, I never have had someone that cared about me to the

point of scolding me to make me understand besides my parents.. I just kept wondering this all night.. how come I'm so lucky to have someone like you?.. my mother already hired many girls before, but they only cared about money. . you care about your dreams and.. about me.. That's really melting the ice on my chest you know?

She shyly admitted, hiding her blushing face on the maid's neck. The older smiled and tightened the embrace, thinking that it was also the first time she cared so much about someone not being part of her family, which made her think that she was special to her.

ㅡI..promise to take good care of you, not just as a maid, I really want to be friends with you. I know now that behind those harsh words there's a soft hearted girl that just needs some love. I'll give you all the care and love you need. You won't be alone anymore.

The red eyed girl said, speaking from the core of her. Maki sure had won a place on her heart. While hearing those words, the younger felt something going on her body, as if she was hungry or so she thought, but it was different, she felt nervous and happy at the same time.

By now, Niko knew that whenever she'll be taking care of her club's tasks as looking for new club members or doing research about idols, Maki would spend the time playing the piano at the music classroom, little did she knew that something would change her prospective that day. As they walked together through the path to Nishikino's house, Maki got closer to her sempai and grabbed her arm, making her stop in her tracks.

ㅡNiko-chan.. today some weirdo talked to me about being an idol as I finished playing piano.. Don't you think it's odd?

ㅡWhat? someone is going to make a school idol group? I think I saw some advice about it, seems like they're looking for a name for their group.. I would be glad if you join

ㅡAre you sure? What if it doesn't works? and I don't want to take your dream.. I won't do it! unless you do it with me.. let's ask if you can join too!

ㅡyou know I already had a group in the past.. I don't believe this will last any longer. Do you really believe it will actually help to stop the school close down? I don't think so.. I'll just continue chasing my dream by myself, I will enter the academy next summer. Don't worry okay? If you want to you can join them, I won't stop you..

ㅡMm.. I think it would be interesting, but I don't want to deal with other annoying girls besides my classmates.

ㅡWho knows? maybe it's a chance for you to make more friends, it's good for you

ㅡI don't need friends.. just having you I'm happy..

The redhead replied, having her cheeks turning as red as her hair. They continued walking while they talked about it, not noticing that Maki's hand never let go Niko's arm. Somehow they became friends in a short period of time. And Niko thought she was lucky to be the only one to whom the pianist opened to. She was actually happy of knowing she rely in her. But yet again, as they arrived Nishikino scolded her and told her to go straight to wear her uniform before daring to talk to her again. Therefore she closed herself up in her room. There was nothing left to do besides obeying ojou-sama as she was able to order her at home as much as she wanted. But knowing more about her young master she was pleased to work for her. As long as she could remain being close to her. There was a strong connection between those two.


	3. Chapter 3:Music Start!

Chapter 3: Music Start!

ㅡI'm glad that this essay turned out well! Now that we're six it has been tough, but I'm sure we'll do it greatly!

A ginger haired exited girl said, Maki just shrugged as response. It's been a while since she started to get closer to this people, they were so interested in having her in the group that finally she agreed. Rin and Hanayo who were her classmates started to hang out with her, now everything changed.. Sometimes the maid thought that she may be fired as the redhead now had friends, maybe she was just bothersome now for her. The pianist stopped treating her well even when they were alone, as if she lost the trust in her. She didn't knew it was hurting Niko quite a lot. She was completely jealous. Not just the group, but about her ojou-sama having friends besides her and forgetting about her. How could she? Was she really that heartless? She was convinced that deep inside Maki wasn't like that. But now.. Their relationship started to became distant.

ㅡMaki-chan!, are you coming with us nya?

A cat like girl asked her as she was left behind accidentally while she was deep in her thought, she just agreed following them to wherever they wanted to. Not knowing her maid followed them behind. All those days Nishikino has been thinking about the ponytail girl, how she was able to do something that none of her new friends were able to, winning her confidence. Although they were good friends, no one could get her heart as Niko did. Rin held her arm while walking as she knew the fellow was still in her own world, deep in her thoughts, as well as holding Hanayo's arm. The second year girls were walking in front of them. As the red eyed girl followed she kept asking herself why she didn't ever took her arm, the jealousness was overcoming her. She missed her closeness with Maki. As the girls at the end of the day parted ways Niko fastly tried to walk in front of her ojou-sama, so that she wouldn't realize that she wasn't at work, but unluckily for her, the door's keys got stuck, as she desperately tried to turn the key, the pianist reached her and stood behind her.

ㅡWhat do you think you're doing outside without even wearing your costume? Don't tell me you skipped work, go inside right now!

She shouted at her, not knowing that the later already felt hurt from earlier. The older's eyes started to get blur as she finally could turn the key and open the door, and again, the redhead treated her badly, pushing her aside as she walked straight to her room, not even letting her maid reply or justify her lateness. Niko entered to the home almost running, not being able to hold anymore her tears from falling. The other maids watched the scene worried, it was the first time that Maki ever pushed one of her employees. They followed her and tried to comfort the younger member of the maids, but they didn't knew the pain was deeper than what they thought. Yazawa gathered strength again after a few minutes and dressed up, she started to clean the dinning room while the other maids were cooking.

ㅡJust..what the heck I'm doing!? Why I pushed her.. Why I'm running away from her when all I want is to get closer to her.. I can't even concentrate at classes, all day thinking of her.. Stupid Niko, why you make me feel this way!?

She said out loud her thoughts, no one was around by the time so she expressed herself as she wanted. Her chest felt weird somehow, it was as if something was pressing her there. Although she felt like that, all she could do when she was in front of the red eyed girl was scolding at her and avoiding her, she didn't even look into her eyes while talking, it felt different, she didn't knew why but it was so awkward, as if she cared so much about Yazawa to the point of being afraid of ruining it. Or that was what she thought. What else more could it be? But then her thoughts were interrupted by a knocking in her door. She sighed, guessing it was either her mother or Niko ready to scold her. She didn't knew how to deal with this situation. It was too hard for her.

ㅡJ-just go! I'm busy! I said not to knock at my door, didn't I?

She said trying to sound angry, not knowing Niko was feeling bad and it was her chance to fix the things. The later just sighed and left the house in that moment, earlier than usual. Having just talked with the mother of Maki who told her to go to her house and rest. She was worried but she knew this time she couldn't do anything to help them. Her daughter was having a hard time too.

The next day Niko was doing some research about the new group, she was gathering some information about them. She knew her ojou-sama didn't cared that much about being an idol, being the daughter of doctors wasn't a thing she could just leave aside. She also has to care about those things as she also wanted to follow that path. But still if the redhead wanted to enjoy her school life there was nothing she could say against it, yet she couldn't deny she was so jealous. There was this annoying ginger haired girl asking her about the club, she got to know about her which bothered her a lot. And she was not feeling alright to having to deal with those girls. So she just kicked out Honoka from her club. But things weren't going easy for her, when they finally were alone at school which didn't happened in a long time, all what the younger did was shout at her again.

ㅡWhy are you being so stubborn about it? Don't you think it would be great if you join? C'mon! You'll do your job taking care of me and you'll get recognition! Who knows if an agency calls you one of those days? Are you really going to let this chance go? Don't be dumb!

ㅡShut up Maki! And leave me alone, will you? I really don't want to deal with you right now, I'm fed up!

She said troubled by all the things happening, and instead of waiting for the redhead to leave the room she did it, harshly closing the door behind her. She ran out of there, again the tears were streaming down her cheeks. The pianist saw that scene when she opened the door right after she left, again, her chest was in a deep pain. 'What's going on? Again I gave her a bad time... I just don't know how to express my worries and care for her. I just..keep ruining it, and it hurts..' She thought, not being able to hold her pain anymore.

ㅡNishikino-san~ have you ever considered the fact that you are having too many feelings towards Yazawa-san?

Suddenly and out of nothing, the vice president appeared and talked to her in a teasing voice. The crying girl flushed and stuttered while replying to her.

ㅡH-how..

ㅡHow do I know? The cards said so, you seem sooo close! Seems like I'll have to punish this young lady for being so harsh with my classmate

Again, the teasing tone was evident, specially with the mischievous grin of the older, who started to step closer to her doing gestures with her hands, adverting her that she was going to grab her boobs. Maki covered herself with crossed arms and walked backwards not letting Nozomi touch her body.

ㅡC-can I..ask you something Toujou-san?

ㅡGo ahead dear~

ㅡW-what does..the cards told you exactly..?

ㅡHmm... I don't want to tell you that, I want you to realize it by yourself. All I can say is that my cards never fail to guess the future.

The pianist nodded after hearing her last word and seeing how she hid the card between her boobs so she couldn't see it. Her cheeks were now as red as ever, the purpled haired girl just kindly smiled in response, thinking that she was innocent and cute. She just left her there curious about it. Everyone at school knew she was some kind of fortune teller and that she liked to bother people, so it wasn't weird from her. Redhead sighed and dried the remaining tears on her cheeks, wondering if the petite girl was still crying somewhere.  
She walked her way back home alone, hoping to see the maid again there, but her mother told her that she asked to have that day free and she agreed, just aggravating more the pain in Maki's chest. She felt lonely again, thinking that her beloved friend was going to broke their precious friendship and leave her job.

Next thing she knew about Yazawa-san was that she finally accepted to join µ's, which made her feel a little bit more relief, knowing that even if she decides to abandon her job as her maid, she'll be able to -at least- have her close enough to talk to her sometimes or glare at her. But things didn't turned out as she expected. Niko asked her if they could talk alone after school, and she waited for her at the music classroom, as she didn't knew any other place of the school besides her other classroom and the cafeteria. When the older stepped in she felt goosebumps, but the expression on the later's face didn't showed any emotion at all. 

ㅡYou know Maki-chan? I waited like forever for you to talk to me again, to let me keep being by your side and to keep your word, but you didn't. As soon as you got those new friends you seemed to have completely forgot about our friendship, yeah, I did it for the money, but I really wanted to be your friend, I really liked to have your trust.. I cared about you, but you just forgot about me. If I decided to join the group was for pursuing my dreams, so move aside as you always do and don't dare act as if you know me.

After hearing her words, the pianist felt as if something broke inside of her. All her hopes to keep the closeness with her beloved friend were broken now. She felt a deep pain in her chest. For the first time in long, Nishikino showed her feelings in front of the maid. Her tears were fast to roll down her cheeks, Niko backed a little bit shocked by her reaction, not knowing what to do she stared at the later worriedly.

ㅡDo as you want... You're right, I don't care anymore about you.. Just leave me alone.

ㅡStop lying Maki.. Why do you keep hiding everything from me? You're crying.. How can you say you don't care?

ㅡI won't care anymore then. LEAVE!

She replied, still not being able to stop her tears from falling. The red eyed sighed, seeing her crying like that made her want to hug her tight to calm her pain, but she was hurt too, there was no way she could hug the one that didn't cared about her. So she decided to leave her alone. But that day, she went to her work place, because although she couldn't hug her, she wasn't going to leave her alone like that. Niko was way too worried to act like if it didn't happened. 


	4. Chapter 4: What if?

Author's note: Hi everyone! sorry for taking SO long, I had been reading so many times chapter 8 to 10 while on the subway that I was too lazy to read chapter 4 again, you know, I must check if everything it's ok before posting it. I often write on the subway and on classes lol. So if suddenly something doesn't makes sence at all it's because I half pay attention to the class half write. Without saying more excuses, here's chapter 4 which is more longer than usual because this one has a new story in between, hope you enjoy the exiting chapter 4!

* * *

Chapter 4: What if?

Maki walked back and forth in her room, not knowing what to do about everything.. How could she act as if she didn't knew Niko? Well, exactly that was what she has been doing until now..but now that Yazawa said it herself it was different.. It was as if she asked her to forget their friendship. That night she couldn't sleep at all, her head kept wondering about everything and her chest kept feeling uncomfortable.

ㅡMaki? Are you still awake?

It was her mother, not knowing what was about to happen, she opened the door to her and wondered why she was there. Mrs Nishikino showed her a sweet motherly-like smile, she noticed that her eyelids were puffed and thought that it was the perfect chance for them to fix the things.

ㅡIt's raining horribly outside.. Niko couldn't leave.. Would you be so kind to let her sleep with you?

ㅡW-what..? Mother, there are visit rooms in this house too..

ㅡWe have two more maids, they're sleeping together in the same bed, don't be so harsh.. Just for one night okay?

ㅡIf there's no option.. A-alright..

She answered blushing as usual, the older laughed softly and called the double ponytail girl that was hiding behind the door. She was still wearing her work outfit and bowed to the youngest there in a polite way before Mrs Nishikino left them alone. The pianist closed the door and walked straight to her bed without even facing the younger-looking girl. Niko sighed sadly, not knowing what to do besides standing there 'like a rock' as once her ojou-sama called her.

ㅡThere are many pajamas on the closet besides you, just choose one and come fast to sleep, I'm tired.

ㅡA-alright ojou-sama

ㅡIt's Maki for you.

Luckily she was turned, so the red eyed couldn't see her blush nor could the younger see hers. Although her voice was calm, her words weren't that harsh, which kind of calmed down the later. She obeyed and chose to wear one of her pajamas, but it was awkward when she was now ready to get into the bed. Sleeping with her boss-like friend was something she never thought about, and it got her to the nerves.

ㅡIt's cold outside.. Just come already. I won't bite.

Maki said, now facing her. Their eyes immediately connected, which made them both feel like if something switched. Hearts pounding, goosebumps and butterflies were too simple things to describe the feelings they had in that moment. The older finally walked closer to her roommate and got into the bed, now they were just a few inches away from the other, both were obviously blushing.

ㅡB-baka.. I don't want to f-forget yo-you..

The pianist stuttered, getting a smile from Niko in response. Her heart was beating faster than usual, to the point she could clearly feel it. The maid's hair was now freely covering her back and shoulders as she took off the ribbons, which made her look more mature and charming. She moved closer to the younger and gently pressed her lips against her forehead. Her hair was over Maki, letting her smell her sweet essence.

ㅡThen don't.. Sleep well Nishikino Maki

Not having enough with that awkward kiss, the older placed her arms around Maki's waist, cuddling to her. She was fast asleep not knowing what all those gestures made inside of the pianist. Who thought she was going crazy in that moment. Earlier, her head was only thinking of bad thoughts, but now she had a big question to herself in her mind 'what if...?' it was an outrageous thought, something odd, she tried to forget about it, but peering at the girl in her arms only made her feel more awkward. What was it? 'this can't be possible' She thought, she sighed and cuddled also to Yazawa, falling asleep finally with the warmth of her body and the alluring smell of her body.

At morning, the maid decided to do a special task in thanks for her beloved ojou-sama, although they didn't fixed that well the things, she felt a little bit less hurt, knowing that she didn't wanted to forget their friendship. So she left carefully the room to not wake up the sleeping girl and went straight to the kitchen. She worked hard in making a delicious breakfast and even packed two bentos for them to enjoy at school. The maids that were in charge of that task helped out reaching her the ingredients and clearing the dishes after she finished. When the younger stepped outside her room still sleepy, she rubbed her eyes and walked following the sweet scent of the breakfast. Niko prepared something American that the later hadn't ate since long, waffles. The pianist was gladly enjoying her food, it was so carefully done by her beloved friend, it was tasty and she couldn't stop smiling as she ate it. They walked to school together, now they even were locking arms, which made the other μ's that happened to saw them wonder if they were really that close. Nozomi who was looking at them from the Student council room had a smile on her lips.  
ㅡThe cards never fail~

She proudly said out loud, the blonde frowned, wondering what she was talking about now. Before she left the room, her fortune teller friend told her to be careful, because things would turn in a unexpected way for her. She kept thinking about the meaning behind those words as she walked through the school corridor, when she accidentally bumped into someone harshly, getting their heads knocked together.

ㅡI'm so sorry! I was spacing out, are you still in pain?

Eri asked worriedly, the girl in front of her blushed quite a bit and bowed to her, saying it was her fault also as she was too busy looking for her friend Kotori. Therefore she ran away. The blonde wondered if that was what Nozomi was talking about earlier, but it didn't seemed to be something important. Although she thought those were such a wonderful pair of amber eyes. She couldn't recall when or where did she met that shy girl before.

Classes were over and Ayase walked home alone, when she noticed that familiar bluenette again in front of her. She smiled and reached her, placing her hand on her shoulder to stop her.

ㅡExcuse me.. Do I know you from somewhere? Owh! Your forehead has a tiny bruise, I'm so sorry!

ㅡI-I'm alright, don't mind it Ayase-san, and I'm Sonoda Umi, it's okay if you don't remember.

ㅡAt least let me put you some band aid

The blonde insisted, looking for one in her bag. Umi was still blushing as she couldn't stop herself from staring deeply in those sky-like eyes. It wasn't doubtful the fact that she had many followers or fans, she was like a model student for everyone, so correct and well mannered, and incredibly beautiful. She gently placed the band aid on the archer's forehead, then smiled to her.

ㅡNow you can go.. See you tomorrow!

She kindly said with her famous smile that melted every girl's heart, leaving the younger stuttering without even being able to form a word to reply. Just then she received a phone call from her closest friend Honoka.

ㅡHey guys! What do you think about Ayase Eri? Don't you think she has a great body? I'm sure she has an awesome voice too, I wonder if she would like to join us..

ㅡYou're daydreaming too much lately,aren't you? Ayase-san wouldn't ever agree having us as an idol group, and you're thinking of her as part of the group? But.. It's true that she surely it's talented and it's a fact that she has a great body..

ㅡGuys calm down, I think she's too busy, just leave it there, you can't do anything to get her into the group

A calmed Kotori said, both of her friends were drooling over the student council president, and it wasn't the first time. It was as if they both had a crush on her and shared their thoughts and feelings. Umi told them about what happened today which made the ginger haired girl feel jealous over her luck.

Later that day, the pianist gathered all her might and decided to ask her mother something important. Something that could clear up her mind. She waited until Mrs Nishikino had free time and let her enter into her bedroom. Maki sat besides her feeling a little bit dizzy over what she was going to ask.

ㅡMother...h-how..do you feel when you're in love?

The older laughed as always, but noticed in her daughter's face how serious she was about the question. She smiled about the fact that she was so innocent. 'So that's how she has been feeling huh?' She thought as she wondered a good way to explain it as the younger's eyes were stuck in the door, trying to evade any eye contact. After telling her she laughed again, seeing her daughter blushing so much was a fun thing for her. 'how cute' she thought, then the younger left the room at a fast pace.

While the maid was cleaning the living room peacefully, she suddenly felt a soft push in her shoulder, so she turned to see the redhead stood there babbling something. She tilted her head as she tried to understand what was going on, the other seemed to feel too shy to speak properly, so she decided to turn completely to face her and then placed her hands on the later's shoulders.

ㅡOjou-sama, are you okay?

She asked worriedly, but the pianist backed as she slapped her hands out from her body, which left the double ponytail girl somewhat confused and annoyed by her attitude, didn't they just fixed their problems? She wondered, but the fellow felt more complex than ever.

ㅡW-why did you touched me? Who do you think am I? Don't do that ever again.. I said you must work harder if you don't want to get scolded, and don't bother me today because I want to sleep! Bye!

She said almost running away from Niko, who was more confused than early. Instead of helping her out to fix her attitude it seemed like she helped her to be more spoiled than ever. She just sighed and continued doing tasks until her workday came to an end. The maid left her apron hanging on the rack before walking toward the main door.

ㅡW-wait!

ㅡWhat's it now ojou-sama?

She said tiredly, she stood there close to the door as she stared at the purple eyes of her partner, who walked in a fast pace towards her. Next thing she knew was that she had a pair of arms around her waist and she could feel the warmth of the body next to her. She sighed and looked up to her friend wondering what was it about this time.

ㅡC-can you... Stay this night as well..? Please.. I hadn't been sleeping well, and I could rest well when you were there..

The younger asked completely blushed, Yazawa let out a subtle laugh as she hugged back the pianist. She thought her awkwardness was cute. A smile formed in her lips before replying to her.

ㅡIn that case.. Let me tell my mother I'm staying over

She said calmly, not knowing that her words made the taller girl's heart speed it's pace. Maki was glad to be able to feel again her cuddle, the heat of their bodies together and the sweet scent of the red eyed girl. It was amazing how all the things her mother told her fitted exactly with how she was feeling. But she thought it would freak Niko out if she let her know about it. And she didn't wanted to lose her precious friendship. Days passed by and Nishikino kept looking for excuses to get closer to the girl without stopping her bad treats, making her wonder if she hated her or something. She even came to that conclusion since redhead didn't seemed to realize that she was hurting her with all the scolding and yelling. She was getting tired of it.

It was early in the morning and all the students were walking their ways to school, there was this so well known blonde, earlier as always, just a few streets away. She was glancing the sky as it was wonderfully filled with clouds, when she almost bumped again into someone. But she stopped right in front of the girl. Their eyes meet and the later smiled, she was around her height.

ㅡAyase-san, Wow, I never thought I would be able to see you in person

ㅡWait... How come you know who am I? You're not even in my school.. Wait, aren't you from UTX?

The blonde asked, noticing her uniform was white, then she carefully took a look at the girl, thinking that she saw her before somewhere. She has such unique teal eyes and byzantium hair color, which was something she never saw before. It wasn't just purple hair and emerald eyes like her closest friend, so it called her attention. And that mole below her eye gave her the appearance of a rich girl.

ㅡOh well, I guess not everyone knows me, I may apology, my name is Toudou Erena, nice to meet you. I'm member of A-rise.

ㅡA-rise!?

She asked again, now everything makes sense, she knew she had saw her at a big screen before. She fastly bowed to her, making the other laugh softly. When she raised her head their eyes meet, and the later brought her hand to Eri's face, holding her chin.

ㅡYes, and you're the famous student council president of Otonokizaka high school Ayase Eri, Am I right?

The always mature and strong president was now babbling, not even being able to say something in response as she felt the gentle touch and caress of the A-rise member on her chin, who was smiling at her dearly.

ㅡI would enjoy to keep teasing you dear, but I'm late, see you later~

ㅡT-tease..? Wait! How come you know about me?

ㅡC'mon sweetie, you're famous! Many girls from your school and even other students talk about you, you're a role model for everyone! And you're quite pretty and cute. I guess everyone will envy me now that I made you stutter. Got to go now, bye!

She waved her hand and left walking at fast pace. Eri was still agitated from their encounter. She let out a sigh and made her way to her own school, now she was late. Double ponytail girl saw a blonde running as she walked next to cold redhead, she sighed as always seeing how distant she was from her. They parted ways to their classes without even bid their goodbyes. Last thing she knew about the group was that Honoka was bothering the president as always, but now she wanted her to join µ's. Seriously, the leader is out of control. She should be the leader, plus she know way more about school idols. She had been trying to teach them how to do their own introduction as idol member, showing them her 'Niko Niko nii!' own one, but they just glared oddly at her. She often was ignored by the rest when she tried to say something, only getting deadly glares from the slanted eyed girl. She was now willing to run away from there, she couldn't stand this anymore.

ㅡKayo-chin! Wait!

As she heard that loud voice coming from the short haired girl she realized she was left there alone, she was deep in her thoughts all the while. Yet Nishikino was peering from behind the door, wondering what was going on with her. The later sat on her chair and rest her arms on the table, letting out a sigh as she looked through the window to the sky.

ㅡMaki-chan you..baka..

She sadly said, then she placed her head on top of her crossed arms, closing her eyes. There was a warm feeling in her back suddenly, she could smell that well known perfume from the later, which made her feel at ease for a while before the other opened her mouth.

ㅡDo you hate me that much..?

The pianist softly asked, Niko turned to see her, she could notice some sadness on her face, specially in those deep amethyst eyes that made her feel enthralled, unconsciously moving closer to the younger girl. But she stopped in her tracks when she remembered how awful was the treat given by the later. Yet again, she sighed before answering.

ㅡDon't you mean, that you're the one who hates me? I'm tired Maki, you always act so weird.. I know that sometimes it's hard for you to speak from your heart, but you don't even do an attempt to change, you even got worse. I don't know why you keep being so harsh with me, I got feelings too, you know? Seriously.. You always show up when I'm about to cry, do you even care? If you already know that I'm really hurt by your acts, why do you keep doing it? Why are you being like this to me? I'm seriously thinking about giving up and look for another job.. Plus now I have µ's, I won't need it anymore for a while.. So, maybe this is our goodbye.

The red eyed girl finally told her, letting her tears roll down her cheeks. Nishikino was also crying, she felt horrible about everything, it was true, she ruined everything. What could she do? It was too late.. And she already lost her friendship, forever. Telling her now wouldn't change anything, nor ruin anything. She brought her hands to the older's cheeks, gently drying her tears, then she knelt next to her so she could look straight to her eyes.

ㅡI know.. I treated you worst than anyone else, but I was really afraid.. I was scared that you might leave me if you knew it.. If you freaked out if I told you how I felt for you.. I always wondered.. What if I tell you that I like you so much to the point I'm eager to kiss you? Probably you'll slap me and think I'm weird, and our friendship would be ruined, am I right? I..really didn't wanted to hurt you, but if I started getting too close to you I won't be able to stop myself from falling in love..

After hearing the words form the young pianist, she felt some kind of pressure in her chest, and her cheeks were feeling hot. She looked away, this was the most awkward situation ever. How come her closest friend started to feel that way?.. She herself didn't knew why she felt so sad when they argued, she cared so much about their relationship, all the things they lived made her wonder what kind of relationship they got, but she never imagined that the answer could be that one. All she managed to say in return was silly things to ran away from there.

ㅡB-baka! Who told you the super idol Yazawa Niko would ever like a girl? A-are you kidding with me? I'm sure you are.. You wouldn't ever feel that way for someone like me.. I mean, I'm not better than any of your new friends, compared to them I'm the greatest idol, but I...I'm not good enough to be with an almost rich girl.. Stop saying nonsenses.. Fun joke though..

ㅡIt's not a joke Niko-chan! I'm seriously talking! I like you!

The redhead's cheeks were now as red as her hair, the older was stoned. What should she do in such a situation? What if she also felt attracted to her all this time without even realizing it? What if.. They liked each other.. Then they should start dating, right?

ㅡL-look at the time! Wow! I'm so late, I have to run to not be scolded by my boss. See you!

She tried to scape, she was blushing as ever, her heart was pounding so strongly that it seemed to be about to pop out from her chest. But as soon as she stood up a strong hold stopped her, Maki grabbed her wrist.

ㅡI won't.. Just stay a few seconds more..

She whispered as she stepped closer to the maid, who panicked in that moment, only being able to aback a few inches, getting cornered against the walls of the club. Furthermore the door was half opened and everyone could enter and see what was going on, which got her to the nerves. The pianist's lips were slowly getting closer to hers, all she managed to do in that moment was gulping and closing her eyes, waiting for the unavoidable kiss. Yet seconds passed by and she didn't felt anything at all. She slowly opened her eyes again and realized she was left alone in the room. She sighed, thinking that maybe Nishikino felt guilty for doing it against her will, and probably her heart was hurt by her stupid words earlier. But what could she do? Even if they liked each other, some day the others would realize it, and it would be a huge trouble for both.


	5. Chapter 5: Fondness For The Blonde

Hi there! I decided to update soon, hope you enjoy it! thanks to all those guest comments that I can't reply, I'm glad to know that I have many readers, I hope you keep enjoying this and do review again~ This chapter is only Elicchi, I love her, as if it's not obvious lol I drool over her and more (? ok, it's just an anime. anyways Maki is my fav ~ 

* * *

**Chapter 5:** The fondness for the blonde

ㅡEricchi!

The called girl turned her back to see her purple haired best friend running to reach her, they were late to their next schedule as part of the student council. She just smiled in response and waited until they could run together. Nozomi has a special endearment towards her blonde friend, but she kept it to herself as the cards told her she was having competence. At least three girls more were having a crush on her in that moment. What else could she do? Maybe she could take some advantage telling her about her feelings, but knowing her beloved best friend, she would never take a decision so fastly, she'll at least take a month to think about her own feelings and if she was actually going to give her a chance. She sighed not realizing they were in middle of a meeting with the presidents of all the grades. There was a silence after that, and all eyes were focused on her, she apologized for interrupting,therefore they continued discussing. In that precise instant she wondered how things were going between her classmate and the first year girl. Probably there were not many advances, as both were stubborn and shy. 'those tsunderes.. I envy her innocence, always arguing for nothing. At least they only have each other. Eri has me..and thousands girls more. Sigh' she thought a little bit saddened.

The sunset could be seen through the window of the third year's classroom, it was their last period of classes before leaving. Ayase's eyes were lost in the sky, not realizing many stares were on her as usual, she was beyond beautiful. The last aces of light illuminated her gold-like hair. Nozomi sly smiled as she carefully put her hands below her arms, then she squished her boobs softly.

ㅡWahh! They're getting bigger, aren't they?

ㅡKyaa! We are at classes, don't do that in front of everyone!

Blonde panicked and tried to cover her blushing face, her classmates laughed hard. When the classes finalized and she walked home her best friend followed her behind, but as the president stepped out of the school a girl as tall as her appeared in front of her.

ㅡTold ya' we'll see again later, didn't I?

ㅡOwh.. What brings you here Toudou-san?

ㅡJust call me Erena, I wanted to hang out with you, if it's possible?

ㅡS-sure! Why not!

ㅡGreat~

The later looked askance to whom seemed to be the best friend of the gorgeous girl she asked out. She shrugged noticing she was annoyed and decided to make it more uncomfortable for her, taking hold of Ayase's hand, who blushed in response as they walked together away from the purple haired girl. Nozomi stood there stoned, asking herself why she never took her best friend's hand like that.

ㅡSo, Eri-chan, can I call you Eri-chan right? Do you like crepes?

ㅡYe-yeah you can.. Yes I like it..

Somehow the UTX girl made the blonde feel nervous, she was so popular, or that's the best excuse she found for her shyness. She wondered how someone as popular as her could think that a simple students council representative was someone well known. But she decided to just quietly follow her. Maybe she was inviting her a crepe as apology for almost bumping into her? Or that was what she thought. They took seat on a bench at a near park while enjoying their food.

ㅡErena-chan.. I know it's somewhat rough to ask you this way, but, is there any reason why you wanted to invite me?

She asked out of the blue, her curiosity was overcoming her mind. The fellow just smiled kindly and moved closer to her, raising her hand to gently clear up the rests of food that were on the corner of Eri's mouth, therefore she replied.

ㅡBecause I thought it would be interesting to know you more, you seem to be fun and cute, besides that, you're really pretty. I was actually hoping to cross paths with you. It's not just that you're famous between girls, it's that... I actually did a research to know more about you, I knew just your name and the curiosity grew in me, I wanted to know everything about you.. Thus why, I'm trying to get to know you more in person. Is it annoying for you?

ㅡO-of course not! But.. Why were you so interested? Did you really wanted to be my friend that much?

ㅡSilly.. I want more than that from you.

The teal eyed girl replied with a teasing voice, winking an eye to her. But she was being serious. In response obviously the sky eyed one was blushing hard, earning a lovely smile from the other, she thought it was her imagination when she heard 'you're so cute' but then she felt something warm and soft on her cheek, it was Toudou's lips. Luckily for the rep. who wanted to ran away due to the awkwardness of the moment, her phone started ringing and she excused herself moving away from the later, caring to not letting it look as if she didn't wanted to be with her.

ㅡWhat's the matter Nozomi-chan?

ㅡAm I interrupting something?

There was a almost inaudible laugh coming from the caller, the blonde knew her best friend guessed it through the cards. Or actually just guessed it when she saw them leaving together.

ㅡJ-just go to the point already

ㅡCome to my home, I want to talk with you privately.. About µ's of course

ㅡI'll be there soon, see you then

She hanged, then turned again to face her partner. She was obviously bothered by the call. But the apologizing puppy-like stare that the president gave her produced a subtle laugh from the school idol.

ㅡIt's okay... We can go out again other day, right? I can walk you there if it's not bothersome for you, I'm afraid you'll have troubles since it's getting dark.

ㅡS-sure!

Nozomi was by the moment staring at the stars with melancholy, how come things changed so much? She never thought her best friend would be taken away from her, and even from a popular school idol? This has to be a joke. But the card's predictions weren't in her favor. When she lowered her sight to the streets she saw a scene she really didn't wanted to.

ㅡY-you now Erena-chan? There's a school idol group at my school, I've been asked to join them and help with their choreography, I accepted.. I still don't debut anyways, but I wanted you to knew it..

ㅡOhh... So I'll must be careful, I don't want my blonde to be stealed away. I don't doubt your talents, since you were a ballerina and your voice already sounds charming when you talk.

ㅡB-baka! I won't be stealed, and..I'm not yours..yet..

ㅡYet..who knows what will happen in the future? Don't close your mind Eri-chan, I'll make sure to give you great happiness

The later said with a gentle smile, moving closer to her. Eri was feeling nervous now. She was way too close. But no one was around so if anything happened they would be the only ones knowing it, or that was what it seemed like. Toudou placed both of her hands on the blonde's cheeks, then she caressed them softly, just a few centimeters away from her lips. Nozomi had the urgent need of interrupting again, but it was too suspicious,and too late. Erena's lips reached for Eri's, pressing them against each other. It was Ayase's first kiss. And it was not her -Nozomi- doing it. Her chest was in a deep pain, as if it got shattered inside of her. She wanted to close her eyes and move away, but a masochist-like feeling made her want to keep looking, to know what her best friend was going to do in response. She could notice a delicate movement of the lips of her now clumsy friend that allowed an unknown person to kiss her, she was so mad, as if she wanted to break them apart, she never had such dark thoughts as she must have a pure heart as fortune teller, but it hurt her so much, she was freaking out of jealousness. The blonde that has her hands laying on the fellow's shoulders as they kissed, slowly parted as she looked into the other girl's eyes.

ㅡI..that was my first kiss.. I have to go now, sorry..

ㅡI'll go to your school again soon to get you then

ㅡI..don't know if I'll have enough time for that.. I'm the president and now a school idol, it's tough.. I do want to spend time with you but I don't know yet how to manage my time..  
ㅡThen.. Lets exchange phone numbers, that way we can know when we both have free time

ㅡA-alright..

The blonde handed her phone to the later, who put her number in her contacts as she also handed her phone to allow her do the same. After that they parted ways, Ayase entered to her best friend's house carelessly, thinking about telling her about Toudou. But as she arrived to the purple haired girl's bedroom, she didn't had that usual calm stare, it was a facial expression she never thought she would see coming from her friend, she was mad.

ㅡThat was your first kiss right? How could you..? I thought you were more thoughtful about the things you do! You don't know her that much, am I wrong? Just a few days ago you told me about her, how can you let her kiss you!?

ㅡH-hey.. Calm down.. It's..it's...let me explain..

ㅡI don't want you to explain me anything, let's talk about the group other day, you can go now.

ㅡbut..but.. Nozomi-chan, why are you acting like this? Did I do something wrong? I'm sorry if I did.. I don't know how did I made you angry..

Eri, the mature school representative, was now weak as a scared kitten, she didn't knew what to do. For the emerald eyed girl seeing her like that broke more her heart, she felt guilty and was already on verge of crying.  
ㅡI'm mad..because you never notice how I feel for you. I know.. I was wrong for not telling you, but I didn't want to give you more pressure than what you already have. I like you so much Ericchi.. I really hoped to be your first kiss..

ㅡI...I thought you were just playing around.. I never thought you would like me.. I'm sorry Nozomi, you're right.. I was acting without care, I won't behave like this anymore.. I will give myself some time to think about this. I really don't know what to do now.. See you tomorrow..

She awkwardly bowed to her best friend before leaving. Two confessions in one day, what was going on? She ran to her own home as fast as she could, she felt guilty for both of them, her heart was confused now. She never liked someone before, so she didn't knew what exactly she was supposed to do. She liked Nozomi, but she wasn't sure if it was that kind of like, and she felt at ease with Erena, but she also wasn't sure if she wanted to be with her either.

Meanwhile, at Kosaka's house...

ㅡUmi-chan! Don't you agree? Eri-chan would look so hot in the costumes Kotori-chan is making! I can even imagine it.. Her long legs, kyaa!

The named girl just blushed at the thought, it was true that the white short skirt they were going to wear were revealing, and that red coat would accent the height of the newest member of μ's, but it was too gross for Umi to just look at her physic. She did admired Eri so much, but for what she does and her ways to manage the things. Thus why she was getting closer to her easier than her fellow friend does.

ㅡEnough Honoka, we always end up talking about that.. Anyways the vice president also has it's grace

The gray haired one accidentally let the last words slip out from her mouth, producing a growing heat on her cheeks. Both of her friends laughed at her.

ㅡHaven't you two ever thought of being together?

Said Kosaka pointing out her best friends, who were close but not that much. The bluenette raised an eyebrow wondering how come she thought about something like that.

ㅡMe and Kotori? You only want to clear the path so you can reach Eri-chan! But I'm not letting you!

By that time, Honoka's sister entered into the room interrupting their argue. She grabbed the tray as her mother told her to do, then before leaving she stood in front of the door.

ㅡAyase Eri? Her sister Arisa is my girlfriend, you're so slow Honoka, at this pace even the shy Umi will get her heart faster than you, you know? Give up already if you're not taking it seriously.

ㅡYokiho-chan! Don't be so harsh with your sister.. She barely could make Eri join us, of course it would be even harder to make her fall in love

ㅡI told Arisa I was sister of the famous leader Honoka from µ's , and she asked me out. Watch and learn Kotori-chan.

She said as she carried the tray out of the room with her. It wasn't exactly as she said, but she wanted to humiliate her sister. Actually she was the one asking her out because she liked her long before knowing she was interested in her sister's group. Little did she knew that actually her girlfriend has a crush on the 'shy Umi' but she thought she was unreachable, so she decided to date her instead. But it was kind of obvious, whenever Honoka's friends stayed over, Arisa wanted to go to her girlfriend's house, but if they weren't there she decided to go earlier back home.

ㅡAlright, let's go sleep girls, we have to wake up early for the morning training. Goodnight.

Sonoda ordered, they agreed and as usual the three cuddled together to sleep. But she couldn't stop thinking about the fact that the younger Ayase that always followed her was dating. Her thoughts and feelings were confusing, did she liked both Ayase sisters? She wondered as she finally managed to fall asleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Fix

Chapter 6: Fix

Time has passed by, Niko hasn't yet managed to talk with Maki about her words, she thought that she might already had forgotten about it. She didn't changed at all, she was the same cold and spoiled girl. The µ's members all had their own love problems, but they didn't talked much about it when they were together. They preferred to reach each other as friends and care about the group instead of those things. That's how Maki grew closer to her classmates Hanayo and Rin, they both had different personalities but matched well together.

ㅡIsn't that Umi-chan and Eri-chan coming here nya?

ㅡYes..but there's something different between them

The coward girl pointed out, redhead turned to see them together, they were acting pretty friendly and close. She just smiled at the view. It seems things for the blonde were getting better. Suddenly a double ponytailed girl popped out of nowhere in front of the archer and the president with a mischievous expression in her face.

ㅡWah.. Ericchi looks beautiful as always.. Are you two going out together?

ㅡW-we are not!

ㅡNiko Niko Nii!

ㅡhey! You came here just to presume, didn't you? Just because we still don't have an introduction as members of µ's

Ayase said attempting to look bothered, but she actually laughed, the situation was absurd. How come she thought they were going out? They were just good friends, it was obvious that with such an awkward question the archer would change her strong personality to the shy one. Although she was so strict and serious she still was a girl, that's something that called the attention of Eri, she thought she was special. Doing things that might make her look manly but still managing to keep her feminine side. That was something she herself never could do. She was more like in the middle, but she preferred to be like that. Maybe that's why she called the attention of both sex.

ㅡHonestly talking, I do admired you a lot Eri, I like many things about you.. And I also like the interest your little sister has for me.. I like the blonde siblings in a healthy way. I want to be great friend of both.. But I don't like you in other way.

ㅡReally..? Well, thanks, I didn't knew it. That recalls me of..

The bluenette glanced at her, wondering why she stopped talking. The president of the students council never talked about her love problems with anyone, and she wasn't going to say it to her new friend either. She thought there were more important things than love problems, those why she thought it was weird that Nozomi suddenly confessed to her. Since then they didn't talked as often as before.

ㅡSoon we will have to compete against A-rise, I'm worried, do you think we can do it? The choreography is still weak, maybe we should try to do more strong dance steps or something, we must call the attention

Her friend changed the topic, which the blonde thought was opportune. She smiled thinking about it, then she gave her some ideas that they could apply in their next essay. As they talked the archer placed her arm over her shoulders, which made her feel more calm and glad to have more closeness with her. As they walked though the corridor of the school she noticed that the fortune teller was standing next to a window alone, so she softly moved away from Sonoda's arm and told her that she had something important to do. The bluenette nodded and just left to her next class. When she reached her best friend she stood in front of her crossing her arms.

ㅡAre you going to keep avoiding me..? It was just a kiss.. Forget it already. And I don't want to date anyone.

ㅡEri.. I was wrong. I just felt jealous because I was afraid I might lose your friendship if you started dating someone..

ㅡyou dumb.. I said I won't date anyone..and even if I do, I wouldn't leave behind my best friend.. Stop saying nonsenses and come here

the blond said, opening her arms to allow the other hug her. Nozomi smiled softly and moved next to her, placing her arms around her best friend. It was a sensation she missed the past days, definitely, she wanted to keep their friendship more than being with her. Her stare was now calm and welcoming again.

ㅡBy the way..talking about girl girl love, have you known anything about our little classmate? Did she made it already or not?

ㅡWith Maki-chan? I think their awkwardness grew more, I doubt they'll start dating any time soon. By the way, I heard some rumors about the Director's daughter liking you, was it true?

She asked, in response her fortune teller friend took out a card from the card deck, showing it to her best friend. Seems like it was true or that's what Eri understood, but Nozomi didn't seemed to be interested on it. She smiled when she realized that her best friend alike her didn't wanted to get involved in love problems.

When they entered to their classes they noticed that Niko was there, presuming her cuteness with their classmates, but they noticed her attitude wasn't the same as usual, maybe she was feeling bad inside. Earlier, what actually happened was that Niko talked with Maki, she tried to bring the topic but the younger one avoided it, saying that she was just joking about it, that there was no way she could ever like a girl who looked like a child and that uses such a ridicule hairstyle. Also adding that she hated her fake cuteness and all the show she always make trying to call the attention, which left the older with a dreadful pain, but tried to look cool saying that she wouldn't care if she liked her or not because she was too amazing to be in a relationship.

ㅡWas it too harsh to say that..?

The pianist asked herself, classes finished and she was going to their dance practice, the corridor was almost empty, just a few students were still at the lockers. She sighed thinking about it, her words were actually because of her pain. She actually ruined their relationship and even if there was a chance still left for her to get the things better, she avoided it and kept acting carelessly. She was just a girl after all..she didn't knew how to be mature enough to be strong and fight for what she wanted. But that meant she was going to lose her first love.

ㅡIt was..but I still didn't believed it, you say the worse things when you're hiding how you actually feel.

ㅡNi-Niko-chan..?

ㅡIt's okay.. Let's just forget about it for now, let's just act as usual.. When I feel ready.. I'll approach you and give you an answer to your feelings.

She said while giving her a kind smile, she knew it was hard for her, so she tried to look not hurt, if she was the older one she should act mature for both. Maki smiled also in response, grabbing her arm to walk together to their practice with the rest of the members. 'One of those days..I'll tell her that I fell for her since the moment I heard her playing the piano, and I hope that when I do it she will finally open up to me and tell me all her real feelings. I don't care if we are too young to be together, and I don't care if Maki it's just confused because she's too young to understand what love is. I also didn't knew myself, but I'm sure of one thing.. When we will start dating, nothing will tear us apart. I will teach this kid how to be mature, how to approach her classmates, and how to..love. I will give everything Yazawa Niko has to give to her. Because she deserves it. Even if she hurt me in the past, because she was brave enough to tell me first her feelings for me.'

ㅡNikocchi! You're doing it wrong again! Concentrate!

ㅡSorry,sorry! I was spacing out!

ㅡDo it well now, please, we've been trying for more than an hour!

ㅡNi..Niko Niko nii!

ㅡStop saying that and do well already!

The blonde scolded her, causing the rest to laugh about their discussion. Yazawa always scaped from every situation doing her introduction, which sometimes was annoying but yet funny. Everyone knew that egocentric and funny side of her, just the pianist knew she was mature and thoughtful. The later smiled, feeling special by the fact that Niko showed herself only to her. Also, no one knew that she was the maid of Nishikino's house, they only knew she had a full time job she always do after their practice. That's why they both always waited until everybody left the school to walk home together. Other thing that charmed the redhead was the fact that even when they argued so much, Niko never gave up in her job and always walked her home.

ㅡWhat were you thinking so much? You almost ruined all of our work

ㅡWould you stop scolding me if I tell you I was deeply thinking about you?

ㅡW-Why did you do that in our practice?

ㅡBecause you're too cute, so I can't take you out of my mind~

ㅡI'm not! You baka!

Angrily answered the younger, with her cheeks notoriously turned red, but still tried to avoid the other to see it looking away and pushing the maid's head with her hand, caring to not do it so hard. The later only laughed at her reaction and kept walking by her side until they reached her home.

* * *

Author's note: yeah, this chapter doesn't say much at all, it's just that I had to fix the story to be able to continue. Hope you don't get angry. It's just that I had to add more "niko niko nii!" to the story. Well, that's not it but it sounded much more funny like that lol.


	7. Chapter 7: Let's talk

I'm reaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallly sorry for the lateness! I've been busy with studies and writing chapters -just finished the 16 today- which doesn't makes sense, I take so long because I have to read it aaalll again to be sure it's ok, and I already read it many times while writing. So it's tiring. I might have read this chapter and chapter 8 at least 5 times.

So, without any further excuses, here's the chap 7, enjoy ~ I will update faster this time because I want you all to know what happens next (? 

* * *

Chapter 7: Let's talk

Vacations were nearer every day that passed by, Niko wondered what the members were going to do, but couldn't stop herself from smiling, thinking that if they don't reunite she'll still have Maki all for hers, since she will continue to work at her house. She was using her apron as usual, which suited her image of a cute maid while she was washing the dishes after eating the meal. The younger girl stood behind of her suddenly, which the maid didn't realized. They were the only ones in the kitchen at the moment.

ㅡCan I ask you something Yazawa-san?

ㅡSure Ojou-sama, what's the matter?

She asked without turning or even stopping doing her task, but the later moved closer to her and undone the lace of the older's apron, then made her turn around to took it off. The fellow tilted her head wondering why she was doing that. Next thing she knew was that she felt some warm in her waist, it was Nishikino's hands holding her.

ㅡW-what was that for..?

ㅡI was wondering.. Why do you keep being my maid? We are friends already..and you don't need the money, you're already well known as school idol. I don't like to see you doing clean up like a servant when you're important for me.

ㅡI do it because I want to be near you, baka.. That's why I must keep cleaning your house. So that way I can come here everyday and walk with you back home.

ㅡThen I'll fire you, you're stalking me!

ㅡB-baka!

What seemed to be a romantic scene,as always ended up as argue. Maki disliked it when things turned too corny because she still was childish and preferred to argue with her beloved friend. It was getting dark when the older finally had all the shores done. The pianist urged her to go to her room before leaving, because she wanted to talk. So she obeyed her master and knocked the door, not longer waring the uniform. The redhead grabbed her wrist and pulled her inside the room. For an unknown reason, she wanted to talk with Niko, actually she has been holding all the questions and conversations she wanted to have with her for a long time, because she thought it would be awkward, but she needed to know her answers, she needed to spend more time with the ponytailed girl to be at ease.

ㅡWhy did you showed your unbound hair when Nozomi was making that interview?

ㅡWhy suddenly asking? It happened long ago..  
ㅡJust answer

The girls were now sitting on top of Maki's bed, facing each other. The maid was doubtful about the reason why her almost-lover was questioning her about those kind of things. After sighing she finally answered to her.

ㅡBecause it's one of my charms, isn't it? You seemed to like it when I loosen my hair

ㅡIf you know it, then don't do it for others!

ㅡAre you jealous Maki-chan?

ㅡWhy would I be jealous? There's nothing to be jealous about!

Redhead was now flushing, she looked away trying to avoid her friend to continue bothering her about it. But catching her unaware, Niko placed her hand on top of hers, then took it with care, gently holding it with hers, which made the pianist's cheeks turn even more redder.

ㅡYou know, when you avoid every feeling you have, it's charming.. But sometimes you hurt me. Don't be so harsh, please?

ㅡI d-don't do it on purpose..

ㅡIt's my turn to ask.. Why did you decided to join the group?

ㅡI wanted to know.. Why was it your dream, what was so amazing about it, I wanted to figure out..what was on your mind all time. Joining µ's was the perfect chance to discover my own likes, and also understand you better. My talent is getting know by others too.. And I can use my abilities to compose our songs as I like, so it's a great experience.

ㅡDo you like me since then..?

ㅡD-don't know! I just wanted to be a good friend I guess.. I don't know when I started to feel that way..and why did you joined? Didn't you wanted to be a professional idol?

ㅡEasy. Being an idol is great and all, but being an idol with you.. It's something so valuable that I wouldn't change for anything, even if I could be one of the most popular idols of japan.

ㅡW-wait.. Why did you think like that..?

ㅡI don't know Maki-chan.. You're important for me, that's all.

The older answered, avoiding any other questions about it. She didn't wanted her to know it yet. The amethyst eyed nodded halfheartedly. Now Yazawa's hand moved to her face, caressing her cheek with her thumb. The younger was giving her troubles as she was feeling charmed by her, she wanted to kiss her..

ㅡIt's late.. You should be going, I don't want your mother to be mad at me

ㅡDo you really want me to go..or you're trying to avoid me again?

After hearing that question Maki kept quiet, which answered it. The ruby eyed girl sighed in disbelief, she was about to suggest something that could bring her more problems in holding herself back.

ㅡShould I...stay over..?

ㅡSure.. Tell your mother first..

The younger this time managed to stop stuttering, she thought it was silly that she was always feeling nervous and not being able to talk or communicate correctly. Opposed to her, Niko was now being daring, which made her feel even more attracted. This was too much for the pianist to deal with. Her heart was completely stolen away by a girl that looked like a kid with double ponytails. As soon as the maid advised her mother that she was staying over with her friend, she let her hair down and changed her clothes to pajamas, then she joined Maki into the bed.

ㅡWhy do you do this.. Are you playing with me? It's not fun.. I really have feelings for you.. What if I can't stop myself anymore?

ㅡIf you can't then I also can't stop you. I'm not playing.. I just want to know how serious are you with it. If it's just an attraction or a hormonal thing, I will move away from you. But if.. You really like me then I...

ㅡYou..?

ㅡDon't know! Goodnight!

Now she was avoiding, she was so stubborn when she wanted to do the things her way, which made the pianist feel curious and tempted. She closed her eyes for a few minutes, but her stomach was feeling uneasy. She eyed the girl next to her who was fast asleep, her hair was over her shoulders and all messed up, yet looked beautiful. Her pink lips were tempting her, the scene in front of her was too alluring to hold herself more.

By the other side, the older faked to be asleep, she doubted that the first-year was going to do it. It's been long since she confessed and ran away, and she still doesn't kiss her. Probably because she hasn't yet told her about her feelings, but she wanted to know if she was going to give up on it, or if she was going to give her best to win her heart. She wanted the spoiled girl to be honest and mature just once for her.

ㅡI told you.. I'm serious about it, I want you..

She overheard from her friend, who was whispering those words as she moved her face closer to Niko's. The one below tried to not make so obvious that her breathing was getting slower and hoped her to not realize that her heart was beating fast. At least she knew her face wasn't blushing. The gap between them disappeared, now there was a new sensation on the older, a pair of something so soft that couldn't be descrived or compared placed on her, it was warm and nice feeling. The maid half opened her eyes to take a look at the younger, she was blushing as ever, it was so cute that she couldn't hold herself anymore. She placed her arms around Maki's neck, pulling her closer as she returned her kiss, pressing her lips against each other. After a few minutes they finally parted to catch their breath, the taller's hands were still on the maid's waist as their bodies were still so close to each other in an awkward position. The younger moved from the top and fastly covered herself up with the blanket, which made the later smile at her reaction.

ㅡHow cute..

She whispered as she moved closer to her to cuddle together as they finally fell asleep. The girl in her arms was still blushing and her body trembled a little, but she couldn't hid her happiness as she had a great smile on her lips. Yet in the morning they acted as if nothing happened last night as always. Both were so stubborn with their own decisions, yet they had a brief knowing about each other's feelings now.


	8. Chapter 8: Bluenette

Chapter 8: Bluenette

ㅡHave you heard it? there's a µ's member who is an archer, it's said she's the one in charge of the lyrics and even the choreography with the help of the president of the students council.

ㅡYou mean, the prince of µ's Sonoda Umi?

There were some girls talking at the entrance of Otonokizaka High School, when the purple haired passed by she couldn't hold herself from laughing. It was true that the bluenette was pretty and mature, but surely she would panic and run away if she comes to meet one of her fans. She walked away not caring, but then she overheard something odd.

ㅡUmi-chan might be our prince, but what about the cutest member? Niko Niko nii!

ㅡit's this Yazawa-san? Kyaaa! can we get your autograph?

ㅡSure! you're lucky that I'm giving out my autograph today since I'm in a good mood

The petite could be seen drawing her signature at some papers for her fans, Nozomi laughed again, at least she wasn't that popular so she could walk calmly through the hallway. Maki luckily could hide from them behind a pillar, but the older that noticed that decided to punish her for leaving her sempai by herself. She walked around carefully to not be noticed, then she slid her hands in between her arms and her torso to squeeze her boobs.

ㅡKyaa! What was that for?

ㅡNiko is older, but she's small and delicate, you shouldn't leave her behind, or is it not important for you if someone tries to do something to her?

ㅡit is! I didn't left her, I'm just avoiding those girls.. I'm still watching over her from here.

ㅡSo you'll stand behind while Niko might be kissed by other girl?~

She teased, now squeezing her even more, Maki cried as she pushed her with her elbow to break free. She was blushing as she ran up to her beloved friend. She apologized for leaving her alone, which Niko thought was odd from her as she used to be a jerk, but then she saw the fortune teller passing by with a mischievous smile, then she understood and laughed. Maki walked with her to the next class, taking more care now. Niko wanted to tease her a little so she held her arm before she left, then moved closer to whisper in her ear.

ㅡDon't worry. . I won't let others touch me

ㅡAs if I care!

Now redhead's blush turned more intense. The maid smiled and pulled her closer, then she placed her lips on the younger's cheek. The later whined as she felt awkward, everyone at her class saw it and they were talking about it the rest of the class. Which was pretty annoying. As soon as she went to µ's practice she madly walked towards the younger-looking girl, then she harshly pushed her backwards.

ㅡwhy did you had to do that?!

ㅡwhat? you didn't liked it? or are you too scared of letting the rest know about your feelings for me? Are you going to deny it?

ㅡN-no! but you hadn't even replied to them, it would be awkward if everyone think we are together and you just were playing around. Don't tease me again, is it clear?

ㅡIsn't it better to let them know that you're mine?~

Niko kept teasing the pianist, whose cheeks were now at the same tone as her hair. She wanted to keep arguing with the girl she liked so much, but they got scolded by their choreographers. Maki sighed as she left the older behind and started with the practice.

ㅡLet's take a break girls! Umi-chan I need to talk with you privately.

The blonde demanded, the girls sighed and took seat on the floor as they sipped from their water bottles. The archer followed Eri to the stairs, were they could have more privacy. The bluenette tilted her head in wonder. Ayase placed her hands in her shoulders and stared into those peaceful amber eyes.

ㅡI've overhead you're becoming more popular now.. Please be careful, I will keep an eye on you. I know you can take care of yourself but-

ㅡDon't worry, it's nothing. Same happened when I became the best archer of the school. They will get over it in a month or less.

ㅡAre you sure? I still can't stop my fans to stalk me.

ㅡThen.. what else I'm supposed to do? teach me..

ㅡMm.. you can just ignore it and be gentle if they approach you.. but you easily get shy.. maybe you should get a lover. Someone to protect you. People will get bored of stalking you and will give you more space.

ㅡThat sounds logic, but I don't like anyone..

ㅡShall we fake a relationship?

The blonde asked smiling, she wasn't sure if it was really going to work, and thinking it further, she might hurt Erena, who's still looking for a chance to hang out with her. But she herself didn't felt ready for a serious relationship. Maybe faking one would do the things easier, she might have time to clear her mind and know what she really wants.

ㅡAre you sure that's a good idea? weren't you dating the tall girl from A-rise?

ㅡHow do you...? well that doesn't matter, we just kissed, I didn't accepted her heart and I won't do it any time soon. I need to think seriously about it. I have many things to do as well.. maybe I will lose my chance with her, but maybe it's better that way. . I need time to think it and I'm still young you know? I have too many responsibilities.

ㅡI also have the archery club besides the group, but we all have many things to care about, you're not the only one. I will help you if you need, that's what friends are for.

ㅡDo you really want me to date Toudou that bad?

ㅡI want you to be happy.. don't push yourself just to help me with something so simple.

ㅡI think you're not understanding at all.. I'm confused Umi-chan.. I'm having feelings for you both.

ㅡW- what? really? w-why so sudden? A-aren't you afraid that I might not like you..? And isn't it not fair for Toudou-san?

The fellow choreographer was now stuttering due to the confusion and sudden 'confession' if that can called as a confession. The sky eyed girl laughed at her cute reaction.

ㅡit sounds like I'm playing with you, isn't it..? that's why I thought it was a good idea to get more closer.. maybe that way I can confirm my feelings. .oh, but that might hurt you if you end up liking me and I don't. . arghh this is so confusing!

ㅡThat doesn't sounds as the mature Erichika I know.. what's going on? Are you having problems or something? I know you wouldn't do something so carelessly like dating someone you're not sure if you like or not.. even if it's fake

ㅡw- what should I do..?

She asked as she lowered her head, not willing to be seen by the bluenette, who noticed something was wrong. She took hold of her waist and pulled her closer into a hug, now having her arms over her torso she could hear the later's sob. She worried about it, but she thought there was nothing more she could do besides patting her back gently. The president of the students council only muttered a few words about tarot cards and her best friend Nozomi, realizing that maybe that was the problem. She recalled that they fought over a prediction saying she was going to fall in love and that there were more than one pretender. So she might have gotten confused as she wasn't expecting that to happen and didn't felt ready for it either. She sighed and softly patted the back of her older friend yet again, hoping she can find out how to move on from this problem and realize what she truly wants. In her point of view, Eri was a nice girl who could make anyone she dates the happiest person in the world. She was good at taking care of the ones around her and also is mature when it comes to taking decisions. Those why she has many admirers, she's the cool yet caring girl everyone wanted. But she couldn't think of her as her girlfriend, because she thought she would ruin it with her silliness. People always say she's feminine and cute, but she doesn't feel it that way. Plus she hasn't ever been in love so she doesn't knows exactly how it feels like. She only knew she has some kind of admiration and loved her as friends, so she preferred not to be the one for Eri. She doesn't wants to hurt or get hurt. Erena was more sure about her feelings and wanted to do the next move to start dating already. She really didn't wanted to get in between them and be a nuisance.

ㅡI.. I will give myself some time okay? I will tell both what I've been feeling when I'm ready for it, that way I can clear my mind.. But please don't.. leave me, I know you might be afraid of doing something wrong or becoming an annoyance, but I won't let that happen. . let's stay as friends, and I'll take care of you if anyone wants to do something to you. I'll be there to protect you. .

ㅡI'm the archer here, just take care of yourself and think well what you want. I'm strong enough.. being shy doesn't means I won't use my force if it's needed. And you know I'm only shy when it comes to the idol thing.. don't think I'm a coward.

ㅡI didn't. . I just want to be close to you. Won't you let me?

ㅡof course. .let's go back to the practice. Although it's already late. Let's tell the others to go home

The older nodded as they walked in, then when everyone left Eri walked with Umi side by side. She lowered her face again, feeling guilty for making it awkward for them. In front of them there could be seen a pair of tsunderes having a love fight as always. She wondered why they walked together. Maybe they were already dating? or maybe Niko lived near there. The bluenette stopped in her tracks and glanced at her fellow friend.

ㅡAre you really going to act awkward now? c'mon! just pretend as it didn't happened,we must keep being friends right?

ㅡEri-chan? is that you. .?

A familiar voice echoed in the blonde's head. She thought she was being delusional as Umi was acting like Erena would do. Well, not exactly, the A-rise member would probably tease her about it. But there was a shadow blocking her way, then she looked up to see if it was really her. Sky eyes met with teal eyes, the later sly smiled as the blonde seemed to be speechless.

ㅡDo you live near here?

She asked while eyeing the girl next to her, she was tall and pretty. Her blue hair seemed to dance with the flow of the wind, which made her feel jealous . Eri hadn't contacted her since long, they only talked through messages and now she was walking home a gorgeous girl? Having a better look at her she realized it was the lyricist of µ's Sonoda Umi, she shrugged and turned her back to her so she could directly talk to Ayase.

ㅡOh.. no I don't, I was just talking about something important with my friend as I walked her home..

ㅡSo you're free now? Can we go out?

ㅡHarasho.. I guess we can, there's something I want to tell you..

The girl with the mole nodded and immediately made her way through the two, taking hold of Eri's arm. The bluenette sighed and entered to her house after they bid their goodbyes. She was annoyed by the way the other girl took her away, but there was nothing she could do about it as they were just friends.


	9. Chapter 9: Day by day

Author's note: I was thinking for a good title, with sort of idea of what was going to happen when I recalled a song from a south Korean group called Girls' generation, so I put it's name as title. I wouldn't say it's related because the lyrics don't say much, but I thought it would be proper to credit them. I don't own Love Live nor anything besides the fictional story obviously.

* * *

Chapter 9: Day by day

The grass moved softly with the flow of the wind, the dawn was about to set as it was really early. Teal eyed rested her body there, in that meadow were only birds could be heard chirping, and butterflies gracefully moved their colorful wings around. She sighed, gazing the clouds over her. Her chest was shaken as it recalled the things that were told to her few days ago. What was she supposed to do? she wondered that all this time.

ㅡSometimes you lose.. sometimes you win, and sometimes... you can choose to do all your effort to reach your dreams.. will it be worthy to wait for Ayase to realize her feelings? even if that means she might fall for Sonoda?

She talked to herself, trying to cheer herself up as it was a tough decision. She could either choose to keep her way and forget about the blonde or try to get her heart. She was serious when she decided to go after her, so she wasn't going to give up so easily. She gained some strength by that thought and stood up, ready to ask her out after school.

The day felt longer as ever, now in the second period she thought it would be a good idea to tell about her feelings to her fellow group mates. She cleared her throat to call their attention, they looked at her with curiosity.

ㅡIs there something wrong Erena-chan?

ㅡI want to tell you something intimate of me.. I'm not good on talking about my private life, but I thought you should know it

ㅡWhat is it?

Tsubasa asked with some curiosity, the brunette was uninterested as she was filing her nails. Violet head sighed as she placed her arms over the desktop, finally deciding to speak although they didn't seemed to care at all.

ㅡI.. like Ayase Eri from µ's.. I stole her first kiss. But I'm afraid she doesn't likes me. She said she wasn't sure and was confused. I decided to keep chasing after her

ㅡWhat if that doesn't works? maybe you should reach her as friends first, don't you think?

ㅡWell, that isn't a bad idea at all..

ㅡgreat, then I'll join you! I want to approach to Honoka

Said the short haired with some hope, Erena laughed at it and agreed, although she knew they weren't close. But maybe if A-rise as whole hangs out with µ's she'll be able to watch over Ayase's friendship with the bluenette. She actually was feeling kinda jealous of the fact that they could meet so often. Suddenly Anju looked up to talk.

ㅡThen I should join too, there are a few cuties at µ's I would enjoy to meet.

ㅡLol, like who? ~

Tsubasa teased, the tallest of them laughed, she didn't knew her fellow group mates were interested in µ's, neither that they liked girls too, although they know each other since long they never talked about love. By other side, µ's members were..

ㅡKayo-chin! I saw a girl kissing another, should we do that too nya?

ㅡW-w-what?!

ㅡDon't girls normally kiss each other? Isn't that what best friends do?

ㅡN-no! those girls of our school love each other...In a romantic way!

The pure and innocent Hanayo suddenly found out about something that she knew well and her best friend didn't, she was madly blushing and was feeling really nervous of talking about that. The Orange haired girl tilted her head not being able to understand what she was trying to say.

ㅡBut Maki-chan and Niko-

A cold hand was placed on her mouth, strongly shutting her. The pianist happened to be passing by and overheard their conversation, she was blushing even more than when Niko teased her. The timid girl panicked not knowing what to do to save her best friend.

ㅡW-we didn't do anything like that! Niko just kissed my cheek, she was teasing!

ㅡReally? Why she teased you in an affective way? that's so not Niko's style

A voice coming from the front of them frightened the redhead, it was Nozomi as expected from her, not losing any chance to tease her friends.

ㅡT-that's...

ㅡWe are just close, are you jealous of her? I know Niko-chan is cute and all but I don't like girls with a huge load on the front, sorry!

The composer's almost-girlfriend appeared to defend her, making everyone laugh. Luckily nobody brought the topic again. Yet Maki was a little annoyed by the fact she couldn't confront the third-year by herself. But she has to admit it was charming of Yazawa that she always appeared in the right timing to help her.

As the practice finalized the girls gathered at the entrance, Maki and Niko left earlier so it was just the other seven. They decided to go together to eat, laughing and having fun they didn't realized that three girls were reaching them. Yuuki Anju stood there while Erena and Tsubasa were by her sides with arms crossed.

ㅡµ's!

The brunette called out, they finally raised their heads, they were somewhat surprised to see the famous and popular school idol group in front of them. Honoka smirked and stepped closer, now standing a few centimeters away from Tsubasa, she was too childish yet brave enough to confront her, not even having a clue about what the girl in front of her had in her mind.

ㅡKira-san!

ㅡnice to see you, Kosaka-san, were you all planing something to do? Can we join?

ㅡWhy not?

ㅡCome with us Nya!

The imperative Rin grabbed the arm of Anju as if they knew each other from long, the fellow leader walked by the side of the short haired leader of A-rise, Honoka was like a jolt of energy as always when it comes to food, making the girl beside her to laugh at it. The bluenette held hands with Ayase since they left the practice, which made Erena feel quite bothered by it. Until the blonde reached her other hand, signaling her to grab it too. It was uncomfortable for the two, but Eri preferred to do that instead of having them fighting over who holds her hand. Which worked until they arrived the coffee shop, making it's appearance the jealousness of her best friend who moved them aside and asked the blonde to go to the front with her to order the food. They knew what the rest liked and just bought whatever they randomly choose for A-rise members. Nozomi decided to tease her a little.

ㅡWoow, you're dating your lovers at the same time, great move Ericchi ~ Maybe that would solve all your problems, choosing them both

ㅡW-what are you saying? w-why would I do such a filthy thing? and how come do you kno.. tarot cards again?

Purple head just nodded and laughed at the nervousness of her friend, surely she imagined how it would be to date them at the same time. She was clearly blushing. The bluenette was watching over her, she felt a little bothered by their closeness. What was that feeling..?

Niko was busy wiping the furniture when another of the maids called her, by some reason the pianist wanted her to go to her room. She obeyed and walked to the room a little exhausted, she hasn't been sleeping well lately. Although she managed to look happy and energetic through all the day. But as it was getting late she couldn't bear her tiredness anymore. When Maki realized the situation she asked the other maid to bring a Mocha Latte for the two, she nodded and left to prepare it. Ruby eyes met with amethyst ones, wondering why she was acting so kind out of sudden, she wanted to tease her a little.

ㅡIs Maki-chan worried about this humble maid? seems like someone can't hold back her feelings any longer~ is it that the childish, spoiled and shy Ojou-sama has finally grown up?

ㅡS-shut up! You just look so restless, lean on my bed now, and don't come with the maid outfit here ever again

ㅡwhy do you hate it so much?

Niko asked as she was taking it off, then she leaned down on the junior's bed. The later sat at the corner, she softly smiled, cheeks turned sightly red as she helped to took off the ribbons of her hair, then she caressed her face kindly. The warmth of her hands was relaxing, red eyes also was blushing by the sudden romantic moment. The maid interrupted them knocking the door. Redhead held the tray with the hot coffees as she closed the door with her foot, then she placed it on the table by the side of the bed. Niko moved to seat comfortably. Soon after that the younger brought the cup and gently placed it over the older's lips, who smiled and grabbed it as she sipped. It was really touching and charming to see her care so much that she couldn't hide her genuine smile.

ㅡI hate it because I don't want you to feel in a lower level than me, that's why I wanted you to stop working, I want to take care of you and make you feel loved.

ㅡM-Ma-Maki chan?..

ㅡW-was it too awkward?.. I just can't help it, I like you so much..

Both stared at each other's eyes, their cheeks were burning as the passion they felt at the moment, Niko raised her arm and placed her hand on the younger's cheek, caressing it in a lovely way. Their heartbeats were fast on it's pace, as if their feelings connected them and pushed both to the desire of having more physical contact. And so did the black haired girl, having her eyes half closed, with the sight focused on the pianist's lips, she reached for them with her own, closing the gap in between their faces and now feeling that soft and pleasant sensation only the redhead could produce on her. She smiled while still pressing her lips against each other, they started to heat up as it was their second kiss, more passionate and filled with tons of feelings. Maki at first was surprised that it was her the first in doing the next move, but she was glad about it. Yet she couldn't tell if those were her real feelings, or just the romanticism of the moment working on her. She hoped the girl would say something, but as their eyes meet again she kept being speechless. She looked so tired that Maki decided it was better for her to talk in other time about it and just let her sleep in her bed for that night. Must of their days were like that lately, passion filled with arguing irrationally at everything, teasing each other. Love fights in other therms. it was better to go slow, she thought; that way they would be completely sure about what they feel for each other. She smiled as the black haired girl was peacefully sleeping. she carried the tray with the empty cups as she left silently the dorm to help the maids prepare the dinner, doing what Niko was in charge. Probably when the petite wakes up, Nishikino will return to be spoiled as always.

By other side, the girls ate together, for around an hour there was an awkward silence between the trio. Honoka kept eating as Tsubasa stared at her in a lovely way. Yuuki was talking with the other girls, thinking that there were too many cuties to decide who to flirt.

ㅡUmi-chan! when are you going to finish the next song? I want to do new costumes~

ㅡAre you really that bored?

ㅡKotori-chan can go to my house if you're bored!

Said joyfully the leader, the bluenette sighed and the fellow short haired brunette frowned. She wondered how her house was like. But it wasn't that easy to approach them. Nozomi sly smiled as she realized there was something fishy about them looking for sharing some time together.

ㅡEricchi, we should be going, it's getting late and we still have to finish what we couldn't last night

ㅡOh.. right

The blonde was blushing, which made the archer and the teal eyed girl feel doubtful. Her words themselves hid something they couldn't guess. Actually, they were working on a project of school at night and had to be done by tomorrow.

ㅡFast..I'm urging to finish..

Now her best friend was blushing too, which was giving the other girls dirty thoughts about it. Suddenly the first-year shy girl stood up with her face completely turned red.

ㅡW-what are you two talking about?!

She asked almost crying of awkwardness, Rin worried about her and held her hand trying to calm her down. The purple head thought it was the perfect chance to say an "innocent" joke to bother. Although she knew it could be traumatizing for the youngers they would someday anyway notice that must of their seniors and even their redhead classmate weren't straight.

ㅡSorry Hanayo-chan for not saying it earlier, Eri is my girlfriend.

She said faking an innocent smile, the two girls were obviously shocked and doubtful about what she just said. Eri blushed and laughed nervously, she knew her best friend would say something like that to make the girls turn jealous. Toujou grabbed her hand and pulled her, she stood up fastly apologizing as they leave. The young girl who was standing a while ago now chilled, almost fainting right there. Her legs turned weak but luckily her best friend held her and helped to sit again.

ㅡKayo-chin.. what they were talking about..? is it true that two girls can have s-!

The blushing girl covered with her hand the mouth of the orange haired girl. Kotori laughed at their innocence, Honoka just shrugged and stood up.

ㅡLet's go Kotori-chan, Umi-chan will join too?

ㅡSure!

ㅡWhat are you three going to do now?

Kotori asked to the UTX girls looked at each other before saying they were going to go to sleep at Tsubasa's. They bid their goodbyes and parted ways.


	10. Chapter 10: Our Summer Vacation

Chapter 10: Our summer vacation

When the semester was over the girls came up with the idea of going to Maki's house near the beach. All that time working for her and she didn't knew that she has another house. It was of course as huge as the first, she couldn't hid her awe and surprise when they arrived. But she was kind of sad. Although she could spend her free time with the girl that loves her so much she was afraid that if they suddenly act too close the girls would realize there was something going on, even if they argue too much they can come to that conclusion, so Maki decided that it was better for both to just talk when it's needed. It was better to let them think they were in a fight or that Yazawa was envying her richness.

'this kid.. always presuming about her money, as if it's so amazing. That's why I can't accept her heart! plus I bet she feels awkward with the rest. She still call them sempai, there's no way she'll be brave enough to tell them what's going on between us. Although she said she wanted me to feel at the same level.. she always comes with things like this.. plus her parents would be really disappointed to know their beloved daughter fell for a maid. Probably she'll marry a rich man, why would she lose time with a petite girl like me? and I don't even have enough.. chest.. to be a good girlfriend, my body is shameful as woman.. yet I'm cute! that's the most amazing thing about me. Maki also does not have enough reach my standards. I mean, I'm the amazing Niko Niko nii! why would I ever like a spoiled girl? her temper is the worst, and she always hides her feelings. There's no way I will accept her heart! I was being fooled by her charms, but I won't let that happen! idols shouldn't date for the sake of their fans.'

ㅡNiko-chaaan! Let's go inside!

An annoying voice called, the leader of the group did some gestures after shouting, hoping she finally wakes up from her daydream. They all gathered inside to discuss what to do. It was decided that Maki was going to buy groceries with Nozomi. Which annoyed the black haired girl. She was too mad to offer herself to go with her, but didn't wanted to go with anyone else more, there was some egoism growing on the ruby eyed girl. Yet she wasn't going to admite she was jealous. When redhead walked out home her senior started to talk about her way of acting with the rest, which didn't bothered her honestly but she felt it was awkward to talk about it. When they entered to the store the older stood behind as she was picking what to buy. She even could feel her breath. It was too intimate and she felt nervous, she turned with her cheeks blushing madly. Nozomi smiled at the sight as they were really close. She leaned to whisper softly to her ear.

ㅡYou know Maki-chan? this person I know is hiding her feelings for the person she likes.. If you do that to Niko she'll probably get mad at you and won't believe that you really like her.. So, go ahead and show it.. that's why you should start calling us more informally, it will be easier for you when it's time to tell the rest about your relationship.

ㅡWhy would I? she just gets angry whenever I try to get closer! and she toys me, acting as she feels something for me.. it's so annoying, I don't even know why did I fell for her!

ㅡMaki-chan. .I think she's just being as stubborn as you about it. She thinks it's awkward but wants you to let the rest know it.. either she won't believe you. I kept an eye in her today, she seems to be really mad, I don't think she's mad about your luxurious house, probably you were too distant with her and she felt lonely. Don't make her feel she doesn't worth it.

ㅡW-why don't you just care about Eri sempai!? don't talk about my personal life anymore!

The purple head worried, the pianist's eyes were getting watery out of awkwardness, she wanted to ran away from there but she was strongly held by the arm. She sighed and looked away, trying to calm herself down. The light-green eyed girl smiled gently when she seemed to be back to her usual self.

ㅡMaybe you're right.. I shouldn't be doing this.. I'm also doing it for Umi-chan, but you don't need to know what exactly. I'm just trying to help out because I care about you..

She winked an eye, they paid after that and walked together back home still talking about things. When they arrived she frowned at the sight, Niko was playing around like a kid with Rin and Honoka, Umi was talking with Kotori, away from Eri, who was sitting alone while looking through the window. Hanayo probably got lost. She decided it was time to interfere and fix this problem. She asked Kotori to cook so she'll be busy and probably Hanayo would show up following the smell of food. Honoka and Rin would also help in cooking, leaving Niko and Maki alone as well as Umi with Eri. Yet the petite realizing the situation decided to cook herself, saying Kotori and the rest were too slow at it, evading the awkward moment with the younger girl. Umi and Eri looked away, not even talking about anything. They acted like this since the incident in which the fortune teller said they were dating. She sighed again, not knowing what to do. She decided to just stop trying to help by now and let the things go on. When the food was served there was an awkward silence between the two tallest members of the group, even in the beach Umi didn't wanted to stop calling her sempai. She was obviously hurt by it, but she didn't wanted to admite she cared. Or actually she didn't knew herself what was that feeling in her chest. Opposite of the other two, Umi was more as a yandere. She was nice and caring must of the time but was dangerous when she gets mad. So Eri was afraid to talk. It would cause an outburst of anger she didn't wanted to deal with. Yet it was tempting.. Eri's heart was still in fuss.

ㅡEricchi, why don't you talk with Umi-chan? is she mad at you?

The gray haired girl asked out of sudden, the senior was in a trance thinking about her feelings. She sighed and smiled to the girl next to her carefree.

ㅡIt's nothing Kotori-chan, I was just a little bit lost in my thoughts. . I don't know how to say sorry for not telling her anything. You know we were close..

ㅡDon't be afraid.. Umi might react madly but if you keep calm and try to talk with her she'll see that you're truly sorry and will forgive you for sure!

After hearing those words she smiled realizing she was also mature when she wanted to, she simply replied with her usual 'harasho' before approaching her so-much-beloved friend while the rest went to change clothes.

ㅡHey.. Umi-chan.. I'm sorry for what happened the other day, I didn't knew how to say sorry or something.. I don't even knew how you felt about it, probably you thought I was a lier or some kind of bad person, but truth to be said is.. that Nozomi faked it to make you both feel jealous. She wanted to help you realize what you feel.. If you hate me now I will understand and leave you alone..

The bluenette who was at first frowning sighed after listening to the blonde. She guessed it was fake, but a few days before she saw them way too close from afar and assumed it as a kiss. She wasn't sure about it but she was doubtful about asking. It wasn't her business at all but she felt uneasy. Her lips curved a little as she was thinking what to say to the president, but the silly Honoka not realizing the situation called her out to change clothes too. She glanced at the girl in front of her and smiled softly, letting her now that she wasn't feeling in mood. She was kind of hurt and jealous. But she couldn't think about it as a lover's kind of feeling because she thought it was impossible for two girls to like each other. So, she closed herself to that possibility and just thought she was annoyed because she didn't tell her earlier.

When they chose were to sleep Umi stayed as far as possible from her and slept right away. Of course she was going to be interrupted by her playful friends. She didn't cared if she was scaring, either if Eri lost the interest in her because of that. Or that was what she wanted to believe. In her heart she was panicking about the fact that she might have scared her too.

The camp left the girls somewhat confused and didn't helped at all. Although they became close as group there were love fights that were inevitable. Maki decided to finally approach Niko when she was packing her belongings, she was nervous as ever and afraid about her reaction, but they needed to talk before things get worse.

ㅡUhm.. Niko-chan. .

ㅡWhat's it?

ㅡI-I'm sorry.. For staying away and not telling you about this house..

ㅡI know you're a coward, do as you like, I'm busy you know?

The black haired girl coldly said, not even looking at the girl in front of her whose vision turned blur. She dried her tears away before the maid could notice them. She was hurt, indeed it was her fault but she knew it was hard for her to open up. She gathered all her might to say those words and she reacted as cold as usual. She then thought it was useless to be in love of her, they both were alike in being selfish and stubborn, so all her effort on being herself with Niko turned to be pointless. She sighed giving up and left her there. The problem got worse.

When the girls were back, Niko went to Maki's house, although Mrs. Nishikino told her to take a few days free. She didn't knew exactly what she was doing there. She has to take care of her younger sisters and brother, she has tons of other things to do as idol research or cooking or whatever, but she was standing in front of the door of the house were she worked as maid the past months.

ㅡShould I.. knock the door?

she asked herself out loud, the next thing she knew was that there was an odd cold feeling in her back giving her chills down her spine. She turned her head somewhat freak out, she could tell by that feeling that it was the stare of the pianist. The only thing she could do in such circumstances was her infamous 'Nico nico nii' having now the redhead even more annoyed, but actually she thought it was cute. Of course Maki wasn't going to say such a thing. She finally let her in without asking any further. 'I wonder what's on her mind to come all the way here in vacations' she thought as both walked into her dorm.

ㅡS-so. . what brings you here?

ㅡI.. want to apology, I shouldn't had gotten so mad at you..

ㅡit already happened, just forget it.

As always she got a cold reply from the later, she sighed, thinking it was stupid to go there and say sorry for what happened. Not knowing that the younger was glad to have her there and hearing those words. She smiled lightly, letting the maid know she was pleased. Both obviously were blushing in the awkward silence.

ㅡA-aren't you exited about Love Live? we are almost on top 20, if we do our best in the next stage we might be able to participate

The ojou sama was the first in talking, Niko looked up to her eyes, smiling gently she nodded. They finally were talking as common friends again, at least.

ㅡM-Ma-Maki chan.. do you.. dislike me now?

The double ponytail girl asked out of sudden, making the fellow blush madly, then she looked away trying to not be seen like that. She held a bunch of hair between her fingers, nervously playing with it.

ㅡA-Alright don't say it.. but you won't know still my answer, just because I'm not sure.. All those fights lately have had me doubting about my feelings.. d-don't think wrongly! I just.. don't know yet, please wait. .but don't say anymore I'm playing with you, I'm seriously thinking about it!

ㅡTake as long as you need.. I..I'll be waiting for it

ㅡO-okay... but..can I.. give you a kiss..?

Suddenly the smaller girl asked, surprising the junior, she just nodded with her cheeks as red as her hair. Niko moved closer to her as the later closed her eyes halfway. She smiled at the sight, then she reached her cheek, softly kissing it. The pianist's heart skipped a beat when she felt it, she thought for a second that she was going to kiss her lips but it wasn't the case. As always she was being shy and stubborn. She sighed now looking into those red eyes, they were face to face knelt on top of the bed. Maki reached for the petite's hands, holding them gently. She could feel how she was shivering out of nervousness, making her smile at the thought that she was really cute like this. She leaned closer, being just a few centimeters away she noticed her eyes were closed, waiting for the so much desired kiss. And so did the younger, moving close enough to press their lips together sealing the kiss.

ㅡIt's awkward..for both, I know.. but if..If you hold my hand like this, I will be able to show you how much I love you..

ㅡW-what if I do it in front of µ's? Will you do it anyway?

ㅡW-well. .

ㅡLet's do this together, when I confirm my own feelings, ok? don't push yourself.. Although I'm thankful of being the one that makes you do things you never thought you'll end up doing..As being the one in taking the charge of our relationship.. it's sweet and romantic of you..

The redhead just nodded, not longer looking at her. Their hearts were getting closer each time, yet they were so far from each other.. that night the maid stayed over, obviously advising her mother earlier. They slept comfortably hugging, knowing that things would go back to normal when classes start again.


	11. Chapter 11: Lily flower maze?

Author's note: Yeah, the title does allusion to Garasu no hanazono of Aina and Nanjou. Right in the part that says "Yuri no meiro" which can also mean "yuri maze" referring to lesbianism.

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SCENES THAT ARE NOT PROPER FOR KIDS, READ UNDER YOUR OWN KNOWLEDGE OF THIS.** It isn't hard anyways, but I guess some of you can get annoyed or whatever. If you wonder why did I decided to add such a thing to an innocent story? for the same thing. As innocent as it is, there are things that happen when you're in love that you can't avoid to happen. It will be the first and last time I add such a thing to the story so I hope you can forgive me.

* * *

Chapter 11: lily flower maze?

All the girls were exited by the fact that they were going to do it to participate at Love Live, but after what happened and now that Kotori stayed thanks to the stubbornness of Honoka who pulled her to stay, they decided to call it off. Niko was obviously disappointed, but maybe next year they would do it. Things between Umi and Eri were back to normal since they entered school, yet they were just as common friends. That day, things would change surprisingly.

ㅡUmi-chan, I'll hang out with Erena-chan, you know it's been long since last time we met..

ㅡOh ok.. but I thought Nozomi told you earlier there were things you should do together as presidents of the students council. .

ㅡI know.. I will help her first then go to the date

ㅡD-date?

ㅡWhat? are you annoyed by it? I'm just teasing Umi-chan, it's just a friendly date, don't over think it.

The bluenette nodded and lowered her head. She believed she was acting like that because she 'cared about her friend'. After the practice that day Nozomi reached for the blonde to go together, the rest were gone as the three of them were still there. Eri was talking again with her so carelessly, which made the fortune teller sly smile at the realization of it. Her eyes even sparkled while talking.

ㅡExcuse me, I'm taking her with me~

She interrupted, she then, thought about something that would freak out the junior. She took hold of Eri's waist, then she reached for her lips, 'not caring' that Umi was right there. The president was surprised by it, she never thought her best friend would actually kiss her after she said she didn't liked her. Now she was more confused than ever. Without being able to even react the purple haired girl pulled her by taking hold of her hand and left the shy archer blushing as ever, feeling some kind of pain she never felt before, she was jealous, and now there were no excuses of it.

ㅡW-what have you just done!?

ㅡtease the silly archer who doesn't wants to admite she likes girls too. C'mon, it's evident, she's even more lesbian than I am. I've seen her staring at other girls and blushing afterwards. If you like her, you should move and do something, I can't be interfering all time just because none of you do a move. Or are you going to say you like Todou? think it well Ericchi, I don't want you to do a mistake and end up hurting or being hurt.

ㅡHarasho, I guess you're right.. let's work already. .

She replied sighing, everything was becoming more tough every day that passes by, because she knew she probably made them both feel something for her.

When she left the school she recognized the violet hair from afar, she sped the pace of her steps to reach her and smiled gladly. Her heart was still doubting. Erena was a great woman, really caring and serious. That's why she didn't knew if it was the right thing to do to let her go. Umi wasn't even sure she liked or not girls, how could she ever fall for her? but love is not something you can choose, sometimes it has to go by the hard path. Blonde sighed as she was thinking all of that, realizing it was time to flirt to a certain bluenette to make her fall for her.

ㅡYou like Umi-chan that much that you don't even pay attention to me

The teal eyed girl half teased half felt hurt by it. The later sighed and decided it was time to make it clear.

ㅡYou are amazing Erena.. I don't regret our kiss, it was wonderful, you're like the perfect girlfriend everyone would wish for.. but I can't just choose who to love.. and my heart right now aims for Umi's.

ㅡI see.. it's okay, If by any chance you change your opinion, don't doubt in looking for me, because someone like you is just unforgettable. Thanks for giving me the chance to go out with you, it was fun ~

The A-rise member kindly said, she bowed to her before parting ways. Her wonderful hair waved as she disappeared from the sight of the blonde. It was a dream to have a chance with such a popular, pretty and rich girl, yet she wasn't for Eri. The president of the students council stood still thinking about everything, she was sure now. She was going to tell it to the archer by tomorrow. Or that was what she intended to.

Everything turned more hard than ever, Sonoda was so hurt by what happened the other day that avoided any closeness with the sky eyed.

ㅡUmi please wait!

ㅡstop following me already! I don't give a damn about your excuses or your stupid love problems, just leave me out of it! Bye!

She ran away from the blonde as fast as possible. The image of her being kissed by the fortune teller kept replying in her head and it was painful. There was an uncertain feeling in her chest, as if it was being pressed or something. She herself wasn't sure. All she knew was that she wasn't able to face none of them. Honoka worried when she saw her best friend running, she wasn't someone that would just ran from her problems like that. What was it? she seemed so hurt, she even could tell the amber eyed was about to cry. What was happening to the toughest member of µ's? The archer left the practice and the school earlier, not willing to stop anytime soon. Her heart was a mess.

ㅡJust what did you do to Umi!?

The usual calm and playful leader was now mad at the fellow choreographer. If it was about her best friend she could do whatever to defend her. She felt something warm in her shoulder, it was the hand of the purple haired girl.

ㅡDon't worry Honoka-chan, I know she's in pain but it's all my fault. Leave it to us.. you'll see that it's all for helping her out to realize something.

ㅡWhat's it Nozomi-chan?

ㅡYou'll know pretty soon, so please don't push her into saying it, alright?

ㅡUhm. .In that case, ok.. but I'll give her my support anyways. I can't just leave her like that

ㅡGo ahead dear~

And so did the second-year student, not long after leaving the bluenette heard knocks at the main door of her house, she was all by herself. It was obvious that it was one of her closests friends, probably Honoka who worries the most when something happens. Kotori prefers to give her some space before asking or trying to help, that way the archer can clear her mind. The childish leader kept knocking until Umi finally opened the door for her to go in.

She felt something warm, a pair of arms made it's way around her waist, now the heat was at her back as her best friend leaned on it. She sighed, not even being quite sure about the reason, tears rolled down her cheeks again. Kousaka turned to face her when she heard her sobbing, just what the heck was going on? she wondered as she reached for her cheeks with her hands, caressing and drying the tears with her thumbs. Amber eyes were now on her, now showing a weak smile, then she finally spoke up.

ㅡI don't understand why it hurts so much.. it's like a deep pain on the chest..

ㅡIs there something I can do for you..?

ㅡThere is..something I must do myself, it will help me with this.. I've been avoiding Eri sempai for almost a week until now..

ㅡThen be strong Umi-chan, I'll be right by your side if you need it, I know you're someone that doesn't gives up easy when aiming for something, you can do it!

ㅡThanks Honoka... When you know it..please don't hate me.. Even if you're against it..

ㅡA-alright..

The ginger haired said a little confused, she didn't knew what she was talking about but she hoped it wasn't something that bad. That night she stayed over to take care of her and calm her down, Umi was glad to have her best friend, but couldn't help feeling unease, she didn't wanted Honoka to hate her.

Outside, the wind was blowing calmly, the grass shone with the moonlight, giving it a beautiful appearance. Although it was really late, the redhead went out to clear her mind, she enjoyed star gazing because of that. When it's night there's no one oustide, it's just her and the stars. The maid left earlier that day so she was enjoying this by herself, but she couldn't help thinking in her.

ㅡNiko-chan..

She whispered as she leaned her back in the grass, slowly closing her eyes with a hopeful smile. There was a shadow blocking the light, but she just thought it was getting darker or some cloud happen to cover the moon, not willing to open her eyelids. Then she felt some well known feeling, it was warm,soft, wonderful.. It was as munching marshmallows with the lips. She just smiled letting the feeling grow more, she half opened her eyes, meeting the ruby ones. Her heart was beating loudly and of course she was blushing, it always gets her on the nerves when she haves the petite so close to her. She saw her smiling without even parting the kiss, and then both closed their eyes, intensifying the feeling as Niko was over her, holding her slim waist. As minutes passed by faster than they thought, the younger placed her arms around the later, not willing to let her go, she wanted to be more close, feel her more. What was going on? Why so sudden? She suddenly asked herself when she opened her eyes again, Yazawa placed a finger on top of her lips, telling her not to talk yet.

ㅡYou want Niko nii all for you, don't you? What a mischievous girl, should I allow it to happen?

ㅡD-don't tease me.. I want your lips, NOW, stop playing and give them to me already

ㅡOh, so the junior is needy? How cute! Don't tell me, you fell so badly for Niko's charm that you can't stand it any longer?

ㅡAre you even listening to me? I'm getting mad! You know this is too awkward to say but I really want you now

ㅡmy! I'll give you what you want.. Even if my ojou-sama is fussy she'll get everything from Niko!

The last thing she said was whispered into the pianist's ear, she leaned closer, having her body pressing hers. Their bodies heat was going up as now the older kissed her cheek, then her nose, then the lips, intruding her tongue in between. Their make out lasted long minutes, even in that cold night they feel really hot and their clothes were all messed up.

ㅡNiko-chan, I want to touch you...

The redhead blushed yet again as she said that, leading her hands towards the shirt of the girl on top of her. When she was about to take it off she...woke up. Her breathe was agitated, she sweated, and a weird feeling filled her body. What was all of that? She looked up for the alarm clock on the table beside her bed. It was 2am, she felt an urge to go to the bathroom, something was wrong with her. It was her first wet dream.

It was early in the morning, as always, the blonde was on her way to school, she was kind of sad. She has been too hopeful. As time passes by, every time she tries to reach for the archer she avoided her, but her heart was aiming so much for her that she daydreamed a lot. It was something amusing how she kept imagining to be walking by her side holding hands. Her heart fasted it's pace only by thinking it. She smiled greatly, as if something good happened, but it was just her head overthinking everything. She was so into the blunette.

ㅡWaaah, seems like there's no way back huh? You're so fun to see Ericchi, you're laughing all by yourself as you think of Umi!

ㅡH-hey! Cut it off.. I can't help it, you know how I feel..

ㅡHave you told her anything?

ㅡI will today, when the practice ends..I'm not letting her go this time!

ㅡCheer up! I'm sure everyhing will come out well!

Her best friend gave her encouragement as usual. They walked hand by hand to the school, not knowing a certain amber eyed girl was staring from behind. She felt sad just by it, they seemed to be so happy together. Why it has to be Nozomi the one holding her hand? She suddenly thought, then she walked faster trying to run from her own thoughts as she was blushing. Later that day..

ㅡOk girls, let's take a break!

Umi said, they were all tired after hours of practicing, all day there was an odd aura between the petite and one of the tallest members of µ's, Niko and Maki respectively. The later was blushing more often than usual and scolded the maid every time she said something silly, it was a sudden outburst of hate, as if she got tired of waiting for her to realize her own feelings, or that was what the rest thought when they noticed the atmosphere. The bluenette sighed, trying to encourage herself to do what she was about to, then she finally stepped closer to the blonde.

ㅡI don't care about your stupid excuses Eri sempai, I need to say something to you right now..so listen to it well.

Everyone heard what she said, they tried to not look directly at them, the archer was really mad from days ago, so naturally they were all worried. Eri just nodded in response, she was quite nervous and anxious too, what if she said she doesn't wants to keep their friendship? She was acting so selfish lately, forgetting that she hurt her. But then something unexpected happened so fast that she couldn't process it in time. All she knew by now was that there was something holding her and a hot yet soft feeling in her mouth. Her eyes opened wide as she realized what was going on. Umi's hands were tightly clenching her clothes by the shoulders, pulling her closer into a delicate kiss on her lips. The pressure the later did was so soft yet forceful that it made her feel goosebumps, she never thought something like this could happen, not even in her daring daydreams. And not just that, EVERYONE saw it. A few seconds passed by until she parted, then she stared deeply into those still confused clear as sky eyes.

ㅡW-wait.. Why did you do that? Didn't you hated me..?

ㅡI do, I didn't said the opposite. But I will now, I like you as well.

ㅡWhat? How.. Why?

ㅡI like you, but you confuse me and make me feel jealous all the time, that's why I hate you for making me fall for you.

ㅡDon't be mad at me.. I know I took long and let many things to happen..but Nozomi did it to help us.. I wasn't sure at first but since last week..when I met with Erena-chan I realized it.. I can't stop thinking of you Umi-chan, I love you..

ㅡWhy should I trust you? You kissed both of them before kissing me. And if I didn't do it you probably wouldn't even have tried to.

ㅡH-how could I..? You were so closed to your thoughts that I didn't wanted to ruin your innocence, nor force you into something you might not like.. And! Nozomi told me you always look at other girls!

ㅡW-why she said s-such a th-thing..?

The used to be mad archer was now blushing more than ever, she was caught by the fortune teller. She herself didn't knew why she does it, it wasn't supposed to be known by others.

ㅡYou like girls Umi..don't deny it anymore, and don't deny that we are mean to be..

ㅡI won't.. I was the first in saying it though.. I really like you Eri-chan..

ㅡThen let's go to a date when we finish, let's go back to practice

With that, the blonde winked and turned to see the others, they were all looking at them with expecting eyes and mischievous smiles. Her cheeks turned redder as she realized they were actually paying attention to them all this time.

ㅡDon't mind about the practice nya! Go ahead!

ㅡR-Right! Just go to your da-date!

The youngers give them their support, Umi shyly smiled and peered at the girl next to her, the president of the students council smiled happily and looked for the later's hand to hold it, making the younger blush madly and hide behind her back, making her think she was cute.

ㅡUmi-chan..this is what was making you think I would hate you..? I'm so happy that you could open your heart to Eri-chan, don't think badly! It's not bad to fall in love, after all, a wonderful feeling like that can't be mistaken as something bad! So please, go ahead, we can continue tomorrow!

After hearing her best friend's words, she couldn't hold herself from crying. She was just too exited by everything that was happening in that precious moment. Honoka reached to hug her tightly, making her smile.

ㅡB-but.. We have a performance this week..

ㅡC'mon! It's just one day.. You know it's better to not press yourself when the time is almost over before a performance, so please, ease yourself and go out with Eri-chan!

ㅡKotori-chan also wants you two to go to date! I'll finish as soon as possible the outfits with the help of Rin and Hanayo, so don't worry!

Nozomi and Kotori also encouraged her, she nodded, finally letting the blonde guide her outside the building, her body was a complete mess out of awkwardness and nervous, but she was happier than ever.

ㅡGirls..where is Maki-chan?

They suddenly heard the black haired girl ask, they looked around, she was nowhere to be seen. Probably she went earlier to her house, so they left to their respective houses.

ㅡWhat should I do now..? Everyone seems to accept it without problems, Niko might want me to confess in front of them too, but.. I can't even look at her after that dream..it's so awkward!

Maki said out loud when she thought everyone was gone, she stared to the sky as her red hair danced with the wind. She felt a pair of arms in her waist out of sudden.

ㅡYou had a weird dream didn't you..? Don't be shy... it's just a dream after all

ㅡS-stop that.. I don't want to see you!

The pianist harshly said, pushing her backwards and running away, it was too awkward to handle. Niko heaved a sigh, knowing that it was what probably would happen as the younger was too innocent and shy. Things weren't going as easy for them as it were for the bluenette and the blonde.


	12. Chapter 12:Our enemies

Author's Note: Lol, I know I promised I wasn't going to write things like that again but I broke my promise faster than I thought. I completely forgot about this chapter since I wrote it long ago. Anyways, as I said, any of the "adult themed" scenes are serious things. It's just that they're SOO cute even when they do it! Ok I think I'm crazy. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 12: Our enemies

All the girls were anxious as they were going to participate in Love Live, doing their performance on the same stage as A-rise wasn't an easy thing to do. Specially for a certain blonde who felt uncomfortable around the one she dumped. The famous and cool Toudou. She sighed as she noticed that A-rise were going to change clothes at the same room as them.

ㅡEri can you help me? I can't reach the zip

The bluenette asked, moving her long hair aside to allow the later to help her. Teal eyes were on them, a feeling of jealous overcame her. How can a silly girl like her have such a gentlewoman so well mannered as her girlfriend? after helping her out Eri reached her cheek with her lips, making the later blush and turn, giving her a soft punch on the shoulder, saying almost frightened that she shouldn't be doing such things in front of the rest and that it was shameful. But they all were happy to see the lovely couple.

ㅡEri-chan, can't you help me too?

The violet haired was surprised to hear that from her fellow group mate Anju. The blonde obeyed without any trouble, which seemed suspicious at the sharp archer's eyes. They all know that the A-rise member was a player and she didn't cared if she freak out someone for being lesbian. When they all were ready Tsubasa reached Honoka to stretch hands politely.

ㅡGood luck at the scenario Kousaka-san

ㅡSame for you

The leader simply replied, but got surprised when the later leaned her head to kiss her soft hand. Therefore the A-rise members left first to the stage.

ㅡDancing dancing don't stop my dancing

ㅡErichika! Don't sing along!

The choreographer was scold by her couple, who was blushing out of nervousness and jealous. All the µ's members laughed out loud, they all knew she was just teasing and not seriously paying attention to their 'enemies'. When the performances were over they reunite again at the backstage. Tsubasa suggested to celebrate together the success of their performances, to which they all agreed. Now the bluenette was sitting in front of Ayase as she has right beside her the violet haired A-rise member. They were obviously still close and she knew they kept talking so she naturally would doubt about it. Their closeness was just too much.

ㅡSo.. Kousaka-san, what is your ideal type?

The short haired seat next by her asked out of sudden. All eyes were on them. µ's members knew she was too immature and childish to be in a serious relationship.

ㅡWell, I like funny people the most, someone who enjoys the life and lives to the fullest. Maybe someone mature since I'm not enough serious.. and of course that person must buy me tons of bread!

All the girls laughed after hearing her, always thinking in food. Tsubasa thought it was cute, and of course the perfect chance to flirt. Umi stayed quiet while the rest kept talking about random things. Eri couldn't help but realize there was something different from her usual self, not screaming out of awkwardness. Was she still upset at her? just because she was besides Toudou? she sighed and decided to do something risky, not caring anymore about the juniors that were there.

ㅡUmi-chan, can you come closer? your face is dirt, let me clean it for you~

The archer nodded, moving her face close to her across the table. The blonde smiled as she held her face between her hands and pulled her closer to steal her a kiss on the lips.

ㅡUuwaaaaahhh!

ㅡHarasho, now you're clean~ and don't be jealous silly, I'm yours.

She almost shouted out of fear. After hearing those words the blushing face of the junior turned even redder, making everyone laugh at it. She was really shy when it was about showing her feelings in front of others, but it was cute for Eri's eyes.

ㅡWhy you always steal my food Niko-chan!

The redhead complained, as always they were arguing out of nothing. Then the maid accidentally said something about her job

ㅡBecause you don't feed me when I'm at your home

There was a silence as the younger was blushing, she didn't knew what kind of excuse she should make up this time. She was mad that they knew it.

ㅡT-that's.. just because you're too stubborn in coming, I said you couldn't

She lied, it was better to not let them know that she was working as maid. Luckily Niko understood and thought of other excuse.

ㅡI said I had to study for the tests and you said you were good at it, I don't see the problem

ㅡBut I didn't said I was going to feed you.

She coldly replied, now the others were talking normally about other things, not caring anymore. Both sighed, luckily they made it. When everybody finished they parted ways, of course the petite followed the pianist to her house. She scolded her for spilling that she was going to her house, not knowing that everyone guessed since long ago that there was something going on between them.

ㅡNext time you say something wrong I'll fire you, I'm being serious.

ㅡAs if I'm the most affected one. You're the one who's so into me that can't stand not having me.

ㅡW-who needs you! I have enough with dealing with you at school. You're not that great you know?

ㅡSeriously ojou-sama? guess that's why you've been evading me. Say it looking into my eyes, that you don't need me and that you're over it. Say that you don't like me anymore, then I'll gladly leave you alone.

The pianist was surprised, there was no way she would say such a thing. But she was so mad at her that she didn't knew how to react. Niko sighed, taking her silence as response, she took off the outfit and walked downstairs stubbornly. Then her arm was hold strongly of course by a certain redhead.

ㅡWant to know the answer? Well, I don't care anymore if it's awkward to say it, I love you baka! so don't dare give one step more

ㅡWhat if I don't feel that way? What would you do then?

The red eyed questioned her out of sudden, she moved backwards, thinking what to do. She felt stupid for letting herself fell for Yazawa so deeply without even having a certain reply. She was so mad that she blushed out of humiliation.

ㅡDon't answer if you're going to say something dumb that will tear us apart.

ㅡIf you don't like me then I'll try my best to impress you, I will give you all of me.. If you still don't like me, then I'll give up. .

ㅡAlright! do as you like.

ㅡAre you really going to leave your job?

ㅡI'm not, you were the one who hates me to work here

ㅡI don't.. can you. .stay today?

ㅡOk.. Just for today you'll have the awesome Niko nii in your dorm.

Maki's cheeks turned as red as ever, she held her hair between her fingers, nervously playing with it as she walked to her bedroom. Knowing the black haired girl was walking right behind her made her feel shy, but her heart fluttered.

ㅡS-so... why don't you go to the bathroom while I change clothes here

ㅡWhy? We are both girls.. or is that.. you can get turned on if you see the awesome Niko nii in underwear?

ㅡb-baka! I didn't wanted you to feel awkward around me! do as you like, it's not like I'm going to look at you!

ㅡReally? Then you won't be bothered if I take off my clothes.

The maid teased, starting to take off her clothes. She held her own shirt and pulled it up, exposing her belly. The pianist was feeling so uncomfortable that she looked away as her cheeks turned redder. Niko smiled at the sight, letting her shirt down as she stepped closer to the younger.

ㅡPervert.. I wasn't seriously going to do it, and is not as if you hadn't seen my belly before. Our costumes always expose it.

ㅡThat's different from seeing it in my dorm! you baka..

ㅡwhy? it makes you want to touch me?~

ㅡW-why you keep asking if you know the answer?

ㅡI don't.. you're in first year, I don't think your mind is ready for such things.

ㅡI'm seriously talking when I say that I like you.. it's not just that I want your lips.. I want you as whole. If you keep teasing me I won't be able to stop myself anymore.

ㅡI know you wouldn't, because we're not a couple yet.

ㅡcan't you just get dressed already?

The annoyed redhead said, trying to look away. Niko smiled at the sight and reached her, hugging her from behind.

ㅡDo you remember last time we went on a date? it's been long since then..

ㅡY-yeah.. The others called us right when we were outside.. but you said it wasn't a date but a friendly hangout

ㅡThen.. let's go on a date this time.. tomorrow is okay for you?~

ㅡA-Alright.. but stop the sudden closeness.. it feels odd..

ㅡwhy? don't like me to be close but want my body?

ㅡS-shut up! That's why I don't want you to be close

ㅡNiko enjoys so much teasing you ~ But you already had enough for today, I never thought you would admit such things..

She said as she blushed, recalling what the younger said wasn't so innocent as she thought, but still there's many things that she doesn't knows and she doesn't wants to ruin it, after all, she believes in Santa. How more cute can she be? The ponytailed girl surely loved to tease and bother her. Finally they went to sleep after changing clothes, it's been long since last time they slept together. Maki was glad to have her there, finally it seemed to be going to the correct way.


	13. Chapter 13: Awkwardness

A.N: May I apologize my dear readers, this week I've been tired as heck and hadn't had time to work on this, you know, it's not easy thing to translate the whole thing (I update this after fixing any issues, and I do that while I translate it to spanish). Plus I want to win Maki-chan on SIF lol. without any further excuses, here's chap 13, enjoy 3 BTW, if any of you had read the SIDs you'll notice that this chapter contains parts of it. 

* * *

Chapter 13: Awkwardness

ㅡE-Eri-chan! Wh-what are you doing!?

Early that morning could be heard the bluenette whining as her cheeks turned as red as ever and tried to break apart from the later. The sky eyed one sly grinned ready to tease her lover.

ㅡCan't we hold hands? C'mon Umi-chan, you said those girls that sent you letters to you did so many things for you.. It's not fair! They must know who really owns you!

ㅡW-what are you saying out of sudden Eri! W-we are not like that, let me go!

ㅡWhat..? Are you going to deny our relationship?

ㅡI-I'm not denying or accepting anything..

ㅡSo you're going to say we're just close friends? That's what you're trying to say? Admit it already Umi-chan, YOU ARE M-I-N-E!

ㅡUwaaah! W-why are you saying it out loud!?

The shy amber eyed girl placed her hand on the mouth of her fellow group mate, trying to stop her from keep saying awkward things. It was too much for her. She barely could stand that they were together and that the rest of µ's knew it, how could she bear it if everyone at their school know it? Yet again, the blonde took off her hand from her mouth and held it, moving closer to her and grabbing her waist to not let her go anywhere.

ㅡYou know what I enjoy the most about teasing you? ~ The fact that you can't say it yet you know it's true.. Because your shyness is the cutest thing ever.

ㅡS-stop saying it..

ㅡWhat if I don't..? I'm so into you.. I can't stop myself from willing to tease you.

ㅡIt's more like as if you hate me

ㅡreally? Want to feel my hate for you..? ~

ㅡD-don't, please..I beg you..

Umi's eyes now were teary out of awkwardness, their lips were just a few inches away and she could notice there were many girls around them and some even stopped in their tracks to see what was going on. Luckily for her, Ayase was thoughtful and didn't wanted her girlfriend to feel humiliated. So she moved closer to her ear to whisper.

ㅡYou owe me one..

ㅡI will pay it back after the practice, I promise..

The archer replied, now even her ears turned red, it was so awkward yet it made her feel so happy inside that she couldn't stop herself from saying that as response. The blonde just nodded and waved her hand as they bid their goodbyes. Soon, she met her best friend at the hallway.

ㅡSo..Umi-chan, how things are going..?

ㅡW-what are you asking about?

ㅡYou know.. Between you and Eri-chan

ㅡF-Fine! And it's none of your business, have you thought of any good idea for the Halloween festival? I'm running out of ideas for the lyric after all the problems we had..

ㅡOh yes! The costumes are almost done, want me to help you?

ㅡN-no..you already had done enough.

ㅡMaybe you could go and ask Eri-cha-mm!

The bluenette frowned as she was covering the mouth of Kotori, who fought to break free. The ginger haired girl happened to pass by while eating some bread and stopped right in front of them.

ㅡWhat are you guys doing? It seems fun!

ㅡWe are not playing Honoka-chan!

ㅡWe were talking about how Umi-chan drools over Eri-ch-!

ㅡStop it already! Why you all enjoy so much bothering me!? I said it's none of your business!

ㅡOww Umi-chan, but you two look so good together, seems like I help you both to reach each other easier by asking her to join us!

ㅡD-don't say it out loud! And...th-thanks.. If it wasn't for you probably we wouldn't have gone this far..

ㅡYou're welcome! And c'mon! There's no use to keep being so shy about it, just enjoy your time together. We fully support your relationship

ㅡS-STOP IT HONOKA! Someone might hear it!

ㅡWith all the shouts probably they already heard it all, and it's your fault Umi-chan

ㅡJust shut up okay? Let's go to our classroom

Said the obstinate archer as she moved forward to their next class. Her fellow friends couldn't stop giggling at her back as they followed. Of course their yandere friend was about to explode again out of anger and awkwardness. But she preferred to sigh and pay attention to the class instead of causing more stir between their classmates.

As the lunch time begun, the red eyed reached for her old friend, wondering if she really could talk about it with her. But she knew that besides teasing all the time Nozomi was quite good at helping one out when they were troubled.

ㅡWhat's it Nikocchi? Are you having problems with the redhead?

ㅡUhm well.. Why would the amazing Niko nii have problems? Niko is so cool that can figure out a way to fix things by herself

ㅡIs that so? Cut it out Niko, tell me honestly, what's going on? You don't normally approach me.

ㅡA-alright.. It's just that.. I'm feeling awkward around her but I don't want to hurt her.

ㅡReally? Maybe you should ask yourself why you feel so awkward..maybe you did something wrong, or maybe her, or both.. Don't push her away just because you don't feel ready to confront the things as they are happening.

ㅡW-well..thanks, I guess.. B-but don't tell anyone that I asked for your help! It's not as if Niko can't deal with it on her own.. I just wanted to have another opinion about it, of course the great Niko-chan knows what do do by herself!

ㅡRight? Then bye, I have things to do with Ericchi, and... You can lie all you want to me, but you mustn't do it to Maki-chan, understood?

After saying that, the usual mischievous grin made it's appearance on the fortune teller's face. Niko mentally hit her head against the desk, asking herself why out of all the people she decided to ask her for help. Yet she was right, she lied. It wasn't just that she felt awkward, she has been going back and forth with her, her head was a chaos as she couldn't find an answer. The more she liked the redhead the more she wanted her away, seeing how awkward and tough she was to the others how could she take away that innocence? Even if she was dying inside for the desire to have her and kiss her and let her do whatever she wants with her and so many other things she was still a kid, way too young. 'That's why, that's why, I'll never say it to anyone. Not even Maki. Maki-chan is really cute, and I want to protect her, teehee. That's why I'll never never say it~ ' She thought as she made her way towards the rooftop since µ's agreed to eat their lunches together that day.

ㅡIt has taken long but the lyrics are almost done, probably will have it ready by this afternoon and handle it to you at the practice, there's just a few days left and we should practice diligently.

ㅡAlright!

They all said at unison, in response the archer smiled, glad about their progress as group after those past attempts failures. The second year girls giggled softly when they realized how the eyes of the blonde sparked as they were focused on the bluenette. Just then she looked up and fastly looked away afterwards, blushing madly. She now was concentrated on eating her food not willing to pay attention to her surroundings anymore. But a few seconds after she felt some soft fingers holding her chin, making her look up, her eyes met first with a gentle smile then with a pair of light blue eyes that were so captive as the sky, still flushed she replied to the gesture with a shy smile. Now Eri knelt next to her and sat by her side.

ㅡIs it okay if I sit here? ~

ㅡSure! Why not!

ㅡHo-honoka!

ㅡThen I shall sit by here too, if it's no problem for you guys ~

Said the greatest bothersome member, sitting next to the blonde on the floor. Honoka agreed while enjoying her food not paying much attention at all as she was happy as always.

ㅡI never thought that out of us three Umi-chan was going to be the first in dating, it's her first time ever..

ㅡUmi-chan is quite awkward.. But she's lovely, I think she's just not used to it but inside she's glad to have Ericchi

ㅡI'm here! Don't talk as if I'm not listening at all!

ㅡAnd you're going to deny it? ~ You're melting for Ericch-

She got hit on the head with a bottle of water, making her almost fall backwards, Kotori panicked as her partner's forehead had a red bruise now. The archer's marksmanship was no joke.

ㅡA-are you okay Nozomi-chan?

She asked as the later brought her hand to caress her own forehead, she slowly nodded even a little dizzy. The gray haired looked for a band aid on her bag and soon reached the emerald eyed girl to place it on her wound.

ㅡThanks, I'm better now, by the way were is Niko-chan? I was with her earlier but I don't see her around..

She wondered, peering at the first year girls if by any chance Maki knew about it, but she seemed as puzzled as her.

ㅡI'm late I know, Mind if I sit here? I'll sit anyways

Suddenly the petite appeared out of nothing acting tough as usual, then she sat besides the blonde and started eating her lunch. The purple head again peered at the first year girls, noticing a sigh scaping from the lips of the amethyst eyed one. She seemed to be worried but tried to look as if she didn't cared looking away as she played with a bunch of her hair.

ㅡWhat took you so long? We were together a while ago

ㅡI forgot about it as you said you were going to do something with Eri-chan, but here I am

ㅡAnd how do you realized that you should come if you forgot it?

Just then her phone vibrated, the fortune teller sly smiled and attempted to take it off of her hands playfully

ㅡWhat do you think you're doing? It's just a message from my sister Cocoa, mind you let me read it?

She said evading the purple haired girl, who guessed it was a lie so she wouldn't see it. But as the petite unlocked her smartphone she peered and could see the name of the sender, Maki-chan with a heart on it. She couldn't help but laugh about their cuteness. That definitely answered her question. Yet the blushing Niko acted cool as always and checked her message as if nothing happened, "Why the h*** did you took so long!? Were you giving out your signature to kouhai? Don't do it for free you dumb! Just because you want to be popular!" She silently read raising an eyebrow as she frowned realizing that the redhead was as always scolding her. She fastly deleted her message and showed Nozomi the one she got from her sister before reaching there.

ㅡSee? Now if you don't mind I want to eat my lunch calmly.

She said, only hearing a giggle as response. As she ate her food while overthinking the earlier message deducing that probably her ojou-sama was getting jealous. She lately was getting many attention from youngers as they become more popular after passing the first round of the competition, which annoyed so much the pianist.

ㅡUmi-chan, open your mouth

She overheard the blonde saying, the archer did as she was told, they were even feeding each other now. Amethyst eyes were also on them, thinking how lucky they were by being so close to each other without much problems besides the bluenette awkwardness. She wondered if some day she could be treated so specially by her sempai, but she wasn't that type, she liked to be the one getting all the attention, but even that way was okay, she just wanted to spend quality time with her. She sometimes thought it would be awesome to have a girlfriend cooking food for her as Niko was good at it. But the later didn't give a damn and just cooked for her at home when the other maids were busy doing other tasks. One thing she was sure about was that she wasn't going to give up on her that easy. Maybe it was more than not being ready, and more than just feeling awkward around her, she questioned herself many times each day about it, but she couldn't find the answer. It wasn't either as if she disliked to be with her, she didn't even rejected the kisses she once gave her, and even kissed her once, then what else could it be? Why Niko was so tough and stubborn with her? Does she really likes her or was she just playing? No, it can't be.. Probably there is a further reason, and she must find out about it. What if Niko was confused? Or if she liked someone else more? It would break her heart. But it was a good reason, maybe it was one side love so she tried to make herself like her back. Maki was overthinking it too much. She could not think that Niko liked her because it didn't seemed to be the case. Then her phone vibrated, she looked at it a little bit nervous after seeing the sender "Yeah, don't mind my business will you? Besides.. You're the only important kouhai for me." After reading it her cheeks were fast to turn bright red, she locked her phone and hid it on her bag, wondering why she said such a thing. Probably just because she has been special for her since she became her maid. She didn't wanted to believe there was any further meaning than that, because if it were any, Niko would have made the next move to be together long ago and she hadn't. She just sighed, feeling confused and mad as ever.


	14. Chapter 14: Be You

Chapter 14: Be you

It was early morning, the girls just left after the sleepover at Nozomi's place. After sharing such a sweet moment together they could get even closer to each other, the lyric was going to be great, filled with all their feelings, love and hopes.

ㅡSo.. Ericchi, did you realized it?

ㅡWhat? Niko cuddling at Maki while sleeping? yeah, those two are so obvious, I wonder why they still don't do the next move

ㅡWho knows? maybe they did, maybe not, maybe they're too awkward to say it. By the way, it was fun how Umi hid from you the whole time

ㅡOh yeah, she texted me that I looked way too beautiful with my hair loosen, I guess that's why she hid

ㅡLast time they asked she said she never dated someone before.. did you told her who stole your first kiss?~

ㅡ W-well. . that's why she gets so mad when A-rise is close. I kinda feel sorry about it, but I don't regret anything that happened

ㅡreally Ericchi? not even the second kiss?

ㅡSecond? Which one?

ㅡThe one I stole to toy the cute and shy archer~

ㅡYou're so cruel! I just don't consider it as actual kiss

ㅡI'm joking..

ㅡI never asked you again if you were okay with this, I said I wasn't going to date anyone

ㅡMm.. Umi-chan is a good kid, she deserves you more than anyone. Just be you with her, she'll be happy with that.

ㅡ You're right, though I'm afraid she's a little bit too jealous

ㅡProbably because you're not dating officially

ㅡI thought we were?

ㅡDid you told her that? Or you're assuming she knows it

ㅡHarasho harasho, I assumed it, maybe she's even mad for it..

ㅡGo ask her out, I'll clean this mess alone, don't mind it I'm used to it

She said referring to the mess left by µ's, since she was living by herself since long now it wasn't as tough for her, plus working in the shrine also helped her to be good at cleaning. The blonde was worried but obeyed, calling the archer to meet at the park near the school. Umi panicked when Ayase hung, it was their first date. They always walked home together or spent some time together but never actually dated. She just arrived at home and she was going to get ready to go out again. Her parents were used to have her going out with Honoka, but it was different, should she tell them about Eri? she wondered as she looked for something to wear. The weather was nice that day, the sky was cloudy but shiny, the bluenette walked towards the park wearing a white sweater and a red beret, which gave her an innocent look. There was the tall sky eyed girl leaning her back against a tree trunk, she felt awkward as ever, as if her whole body was trembling just by seeing her. She sighed before getting the guts to step closer. Eri smiled when she saw her from afar, she moved closer too and took hold of her hand, pulling her closer. The archer blushed even more as she felt a pair of arms around her waist, and it got worse. Ayase slid her hands to hold her waist as she parted after their greeting hug, amber meets light blue. It wasn't any mystery what the later wanted to do to the poor younger girl. Yet she tried to stop her by holding her clothes by the arms.

ㅡW-wait..

ㅡWhy? not like it? there's almost nobody around..

ㅡI know.. I just..

ㅡFeel too awkward to do it? I know it dear, but please.. don't be afraid, do it for me.. I just want to protect you and take care of you

ㅡI know but..

ㅡUmi-chan... do you want to be my girlfriend?

ㅡUwaaah!

The bluenette had even her ears turned red now, she hid her face in the chest of the later as she tighten the hold of her clothes. Eri smiled lovingly and patted the back of the younger, trying to calm her down.

ㅡY-y-yes. . I want to be y-yours

ㅡAre you sure? Aren't you scared? not even Maki and Niko are dating and they're obvious..

ㅡI am! I l-like you ... since long, I didn't realized it earlier, but now I'm sure that I want to be with you..

ㅡWhat if your parents don't agree?

ㅡThen let's not say it..

ㅡHarasho.. Do you want to eat some parfait?

ㅡs-sure.. let's go, but first..

Finally the lyricist moved away from her chest, their eyes met again, she moved closer to her face still blushing, then the blonde captured her lips into a sweet kiss, those kind of soft feeling ones which made one feel in the paradise. When they parted their eyes meet again and this time they smiled to each other, their eyes sparkled out of happiness and joy. Next thing the blonde did was holding the hand of the younger, who's hand was sweating out of nervousness, which she thought was cute. They walked together until the tallest one saw something familiar.

ㅡHey..isn't that Maki with Niko?

ㅡOh..yeah..

ㅡthey seem to be in trouble.. Should we eavesdrop ?

ㅡEeri-chan! That's not a good thing to do!

ㅡBut we might be able to help them out if we know what's going on..

ㅡAlright..you win

The bluenette said sighing as they hid behind a big tree, Maki and Niko sat just in the bench in front of them, they were holding hands but the redhead seemed to be annoyed, she sighed looking at the petite girl next to her, wondering how to bring up the topic.

ㅡNiko-chan.. We've been going out on dates a few times already.. Can you answer me now..?

ㅡUhm.. Niko doesn't wants to

ㅡWhy?! I've waited for almost a year to know your answer and there's still no one?

ㅡWhy are you so impatient over it? You barely will be on second year now, you're just a kid

ㅡThat's why you reject me so much? Am I too young for the "amazing Niko nii'"? You're going to leave school this year!

ㅡI thought we as group weren't going to talk about it until Love Live ends. Think it as you like.

ㅡWell then, let's just stop going out, call me when you think I'm good enough for you!

ㅡStop saying that.. You don't know the actual reason why I delay the reply

ㅡThen what it is?

ㅡCan you calm down first? I don't want you to make a scene here were it's filled with people

ㅡWhy? Are you afraid people might know you hang out with a little spoiled kid like me?

ㅡNo! I don't want people to create fake rumors about us, maybe we always argue but...

ㅡBut what..?

ㅡI won't say it..

ㅡWhy not!?

ㅡDon't press me, it's not my duty to like you back, it's my heart the one that must tell that answer, and I'm not willing to tell you what it is.

ㅡWhy? Are you afraid to hurt me..? You don't like me back right..?

The pianist asked, suddenly she felt really sad, the tears made it's way down her flushed cheeks, after all the time that passed by, it was still awkward for her to talk about her feelings, but she would do whatever for Niko, she was so into her, that it hurt her so much the fact that there weren't replies at all. The older looked away, her eyes were watery after seeing her, their hands were still together.

ㅡListen, it's not that Niko is ashamed of you or that you're too young for Niko, it's just that.. You're so cute, and so innocent, how could I ruin your innocence by making you fall for me? I should...I should give up on my job, your mind is getting corrupted by those feelings you have for me, and it's not good thing for someone as young as you.. Please, enjoy your youth to the fullest..do it for me

ㅡDon't give up! Niko-chan, please stop saying those things.. I know I'm just a 15 years old girl, who depends so much of her parents and maids, I know I'm spoiled.. And that's why I might be innocent as you say, but.. I can't stop it Niko, I just like you.. I can still enjoy my youth, and it will be even better with you by my side..

Niko sighed, not knowing what to do, they never reached to that point in a conversation before. Should she open up? Or should she just keep taking care of her as a good older sister? 15 years old kids those days are so corrupted, it's actually amazing that she's so innocent to the point of still thinking that Santa does exist. Who on earth besides the spoiled Nishikino's daughter would believe in such a thing at her age? Although Niko knew she was mature in other things, like her general knowledge of many subjects. Maki knew lots of things about life, yet she was still too young to ruin her innocence about love relationships. Couldn't it just be okay to have had a platonic love?

ㅡNiko-chan..?

The redhead called, she has been spacing out the whole time as she thought about everything. her tears has already dried as she tried to understand the reason why Niko didn't gave her an answer. Yet she wanted to try one thing more, once again.

ㅡHuh?

ㅡC-can I kiss you...? Maybe that way you'll find out a reply, maybe your heart is telling you something more besides that I'm too young..

ㅡK-kiss!? W-well...

Niko panicked, how can she reject a kiss from the one she has been in love for such a long time? Who cares if they're not official? If they aren't even sure about their feelings for each other? The feelings were there, and both could feel it although they doubted. It was undeniable. The younger moved closer, her face was serious yet her cheeks were turned sightly red. Niko didn't moved at all, she just closed her eyes waiting for it. A few seconds after she felt a pair of soft lips on hers, it was so warm and filled with love. She blushed when she realized the younger wasn't moving away, then her heart told her to do something, and it was too late to stop herself. She pressed her lips against Maki's, placing in between her lower lip. They never kissed so passionately, and Eri was watching all the scene with a dreadfully blushing archer hiding in her back out of awkwardness. Niko placed her arms around her neck as Maki held her waist, enjoying their kiss to the fullest. She liked the way the petite had everything small, face, slim waist, short height,plain body, it was cute how she looked younger than her but was actually older. She was brave enough in that moment to let herself go on following her feelings, so she introduced her tongue into the mouth of the red eyed girl, who's cheeks turned even redder as well as hers, yet she accepted it, connecting their hearts through that kiss.

ㅡA-are they seriously making out..? Wasn't Niko just saying she was too innocent?

The bluenette whispered into the ear of the choreographer, who nodded and turned to see her, she smiled, not paying attention to them anymore. She grabbed the younger by the waist and pulled her closer.

ㅡYou were also innocent and too young Umi-chan.. But I can't hold myself so much as Niko, I just like you so much..

ㅡM-me too..don't make this more awkward please..

ㅡWhy not? I love your shyness, it makes me aim for you more. That's why I tease you so much

She said, now moving her face closer to the archer, who was not moving at all and just closed her eyes as if she didn't wanted it to heppen. But she didn't felt anything.

ㅡW-why are you..?

ㅡYou didn't seemed to be willing to be kissed, so I stopped myself from doing it.

After hearing those words, the amber eyed girl moved closer, not caring anymore about the awkwardness of the moment, her heart told her to do it, so she reached for the lips of her girlfriend. Eri smiled realizing her tease worked out and replied to the kiss by pressing their lips together.

ㅡB-baka..

The bluenette said feeling deeply happy but uncomfortable as usual, blonde smiled in response and pecked her forehead. She grabbed her hand to walk their ways towards the closer gelateria, but they were stopped again.

ㅡWere you guys there the whole time!? H-how long have you two been there..?

A mad redhead asked, her cheeks turned as red as ever, Niko frightened not knowing what to do, what if they saw them kissing? It was so awkward, although she didn't regret it but she felt bad for kissing such a young girl.

ㅡW-we were here from a while ago..

ㅡIt's not as if we cared if you were making out there

The blonde opened her mouth to tease, surprising the three of them. Umi gave her a soft punch on the shoulder, yet things got even worse.

ㅡWhy are you stalking us!? It's none of your business what we do!

Now the pianist exploded, she turned and started to walk at fast pace out of there, Niko was still holding her hand and got pulled by her.

ㅡOuch! Calm down Maki-chan! I'm also mad but at least let me walk!

She complained, Maki sighed and waited for the later to fasten her pace. Yet she stopped in her tracks a few meters away from them, when they were no longer visible for them. Obviously they already left to continue their own date.

ㅡYou know what annoys me the most? The fact that it all seems so forced, I'm always pushing you to do things and I don't even know if you really feel it when you kiss me back or you just do it not to hurt me. Yeah, I'm the poor innocent kid of Muses, and I like a girl that looks like a kid too, how cute I am! I might be just playing with you and probably will fall for a real man someday, right? That's how everyone sees me, even you. If you don't like me say it to me, look at my eyes and say it, I'm tired of running away and hiding my feelings from the rest, why they can be so happy together and I have to almost plead you to give me some love back? They probably will tell the rest and what will you do? Tell them that we're not dating, and break my heart again. Right, we said we wouldn't talk about it, but I must.. You're leaving this year, and I wanted to spend that last time at school together, I wanted to make you happy the last months you have here, I wanted to let the rest know how we enjoy ourselves, but you keep moving away whenever I move closer, let me give you my youth, and my innocence, I love you Niko-chan

Still mad, the tears started to fall again, it was too hard to handle for her. She felt a deep pain whenever they talked about it. The maid sighed, it also hurt her to have to stop herself, it hurt even more when she knew her so much beloved friend was in pain and crying because of her, it was egoist to not let her be, even more to want her, but she did it for her wellbeing, or that was what she thought, actually it wasn't anyway good fot her.

ㅡI-if you like me so much..if you want me so much..and want to spend the last months together..then let's do it..

ㅡD-don't.. If you don't mean it, don't push yourself to do it for me

ㅡI do it because I...

ㅡYou...?

She asked, after realizing the older couldn't continue her phrase, her heart was a mess and she wanted to figure out the truth. Even if it was painful.

ㅡDon't feel sorry for me, just say it already.. Just be yourself, don't think about the way I feel, don't think either that I'm too young, just think..in what do you want and what your heart wants..and tell it to me.

After hearing those words, the maid was more troubled than ever, was it correct to say it? Was it necessary? She knew how serious the girl in front of her was being, but she was afraid to hurt her or ruin her way of being. Although se wanted her to be mature she thought she wasn't ready for such a serious thing.

ㅡC-can we go home now..? I... Promise I'll reply to you there..

ㅡAlright..if you feel more comfortable..

The amethyst eyed agreed, taking hold of her hand again as they walked back home. Her heart was beating fast, she was anxious to know it, but she doubted if she was really going to do it.


	15. Chapter 15: Let's handle it

A/N: As always, excuses. But this time I was reaaallly downhearted. How to put it in words? I almost lost what matters the most in my life, I'm kind of silly for letting such a thing to become so important. Well, more than just a one-side love it was my best friend and the only person in whom I rely on. I guess you don't care about it so won't keep excusing myself, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy the so-much-awaited chapter ^^

* * *

Chapter 15: Let's handle it

After the tsundere duo spent the afternoon at the park, they walked hand in hand back to Nishikino's house. There was tension between them as both kept quiet all the way back home. Niko entered fast and excused herself to go to the bathroom, that way she could win some time to think well if it was correct to say it. She's been asking herself this for the past months and still couldn't find the answer. Was it right? What would her parents say? even her brother and sisters were involved in all of this. She didn't wanted to disappoint them in any way. Would they be happy if she is? She sighed thinking all of this while looking at her reflex on the mirror. Maki kept walking back and forth on her bedroom, wondering why it was taking her so long at the bathroom. Of course she was still evading it, but it was time to say it. She was going to graduate in a few months anyways. She sighed, finally deciding to do the "right" thing to not hurt anymore the redhead. Niko cheered herself up to gather the guts, then she left the bathroom. As Maki heard the door opening then shutting she ran to the stairs as the bathroom was on the first floor.

ㅡN-Niko-chan..

ㅡCan we go to your dorm?

She asked while giving a step on the first stair, Maki agreed and told her to go up. She anxiously waited until she arrived, their eyes met again before going inside. Both were nervous to the core. They sat on top of the ojou-sama bed, Niko looked away, feeling uncomfortable of having the younger looking at her like that.

ㅡC-can't I just.. do what my heart tells me to do?

ㅡYou can.. do whatever you want to Niko-chan. .As long as you express yourself openly to me.

ㅡWell, then I..

She sighed, she was so scared of doing it that her whole body was trembling. Maki moved closer and took hold of her hand gently, trying to calm her down. Niko finally dared to stare her eyes, now her stomach was a mess.

ㅡM-ma-maki chan.. I think I... I.. I can't say it!

ㅡAlright..

She sighed, she was about to move her hand away but Niko held her, making the later glare at her wondering why she stopped it.

ㅡDon't ask anymore.. just.. let Niko lead..

She said, moving closer to her, she held her cheek with the opposite hand, caressing it softly, amethyst eyes were sparkling yet it could be seen some sort of sadness. The twin ponytail girl frowned, moving closer to her, then she crushed her lips against the younger's. She gave her repeated soft kisses, doing as she was told to, following her heart. Then she turned the last kiss into a more intense one, trying to convey her true feelings. Few minutes passed by before parting, both catching their breathe.

ㅡI.. love you Maki-chan.. Niko loves you more than whatever she ever loved, Niko will take care of this cute and innocent kid, so please don't cry ever again, please..

ㅡDo you..really love me?

ㅡ Of course I do! I've liked you ever since the moment you were playing the piano and I was charmed by the sound.. You know songs can convey the feelings of the person playing them?

ㅡThen why it took you so long to say it?

She sounded bothered as usual, The red eyed just smiled and pulled her into another kiss. She was blushing and still mad at her.

ㅡBecause.. I was afraid I wasn't good enough for you, and as I said, I wanted you to enjoy your youth..but I guess you can't do it if you keep crying. I'll make sure you'll be happy from now on

ㅡA-are you sure about it?

ㅡYou don't want the great Niko nii to be your girlfriend?

ㅡWaahh! o-of course I want..

ㅡReally? How much~? come and kiss me until your heart is fully healed. .Niko wants you more than ever

ㅡS-seriously? A-Alright, but you better not regret it.. because I won't stop anytime soon

ㅡB-baka. .I love you

ㅡMe too~

Maki smiled as she lay on top of Niko, both were blushing as they stared into each other's eyes. The petite was impatient so she pulled her neck closer to kiss her. The pianist held her waist as she introduced her tongue into her mouth, enjoying every second of having Niko all for her. That night she had a sleepover at Nishikino's.

ㅡEricchiii! why didn't you record it! I wanted to see them, I bet it was their first time doing it

ㅡYou pervert.. by the way, let's see what happens, they are already late for the practice.

Said the blonde to the fortune teller. Right then they saw two girls hand in hand making their way towards the stairs. Morning training sure was tiring.

ㅡMaki-chan! Niko-chan! you two better come running here! you're late!

The bluenette as always scolded them. They blushed and obeyed going upstairs as fast as they could. When they all finished their work Niko was panting, yet she felt some kind of pressure on her heart.

ㅡNiko-chan, you better explain us your lateness~

As always, Nozomi teased as she pressed her boobs. Unexpectedly, Maki slapped her hands and hugged the petite in a protective way.

ㅡNone of your business, and don't dare touch her like that ever again

Redhead said, with her cheeks in a deep red tone. It was fast to show affect but she wanted to protect her, so she couldn't hold herself back. Niko was blushing so madly that she hid her face on the younger's chest. They all smiled at the sight, then she whispered to the red eyed softly.

ㅡLet's tell them ok? after all we are friends right?

ㅡNiko will say it, I'm the older and I should take some responsibility too.

The pianist nodded, Niko moved backwards and all the eyes were on them, so she decided to do what she always does when she is ashamed.

ㅡN-Niko Niko nii!

ㅡJust say it already Niko-chan, what are you two hiding?

ㅡA-Alright.. The great idol Niko-chan is not longer single, Maki is.. my girlfriend.

ㅡWahh, it took you two so long.. since when nya?

ㅡWell.. We've been in love for almost a year, but our relationship became serious this weekend. Because a certain sempai was too stubborn to admit that she wanted to be with me because she thought I'm too young for it.

ㅡWas that needed to be said?

The petite asked sounding annoyed as usual, they all answered at the same time with a "yes". She sighed as she was blushing, therefore she looked at her phone to check the hour.

ㅡgirls I guess it's better to get going to the school, or else we will be late

She changed the topic, but she was right. Now that there are two happy couples on µ's..It soon will be time to confront the tough reality. Two were leaving and their kouhais will be left behind, What are they going to do? Time soon passed by, and they joined again at New Year celebration. A-rise seemed bothered when they met, or at least Erena by seeing the amber eyed girl with the sky eyed one. Yet she tried to ignore it and walked out of the way with Yuuki, who kept staring at the girls, she was such a player.

ㅡYou should look for a chance to speak to her this year for sure!

ㅡOf course I will, maybe they can win the Love Live, but I for sure will win her heart

She said confident of herself. Erena sighed, thinking she was lucky that Honoka didn't liked anyone. Anju kept giving her ideas of places to go or excuses to make as they were watching the firecrackers. But what worried her the most was the fact that Snow Halation won so much attention and probably will kick their asses at the finals.


	16. Chapter 16: Sweet Delight

Chapter 16: Sweet delight

Author's note: First of all, I got this idea of title as I thought about what this chapter will be about, but I anyways have to give credits to the owner of it, it's a song by Jessica Jung, it's quite corny but talks about love for food lol. Enjoy! (wah..I wrote this before she left the group, so now I want to say that's in her honor, and I hope she'll be successful in her new business~)

* * *

µ's were getting ready for their next stage, it would be their last time, and their last chance to win Love Live. They all felt confident as they were doing this together, there was a strong vibe on them and they didn't knew what was it but they felt they could do whatever and handle with it if there were the nine of them. Honoka smirked when she opened her locker that morning, someone has been putting all kind of breads and candies for her. But she was afraid she would get fat again. The person for sure knew what was her weakness. Well, everyone knew it anyway. Not long after that she was told that they should create a phrase that represents the group, so she kept thinking about it the whole day. As usual and out of nothing, Tsubasa took her and brought her to a bench on the closest park. She asked her about what made them become so powerful and win the love of people, to which she didn't knew how to reply. The ginger haired ran away not knowing what to reply, not knowing that she was actually been followed. When she was about to reach her house she walked more calmly, but she heard an odd sound, as if someone was panting, which freaked her out. She turned to see what it was..

ㅡK-kousaka-san! wait..!

A short haired brunette asked as she hardly could catch her breathe. She just nodded and patted her back, trying to give some cheer to the A-rise member. She finally stood straight and sighed one last time before talking.

ㅡHey Honoka, hadn't you been receiving something lately?

ㅡOh.. yeah, how do you know it?

ㅡWell.. it was me.

ㅡReally? Wow, thanks, but how do you do it if you're from UTX?

ㅡWell, that's not the point.. I do it because. .

ㅡbecause..?

An innocent looking Honoka asked, she sighed feeling ashamed as the later was way too immature and childish to understand her intentions.

ㅡWell, just because. I guess I also don't have an answer for that.

ㅡ Alright then, cya!

The blue eyed said, going into her house and leaving Tsubasa behind. The next day the leader of µ's came up with the idea of making Mochi for their fans and fellow school mates, so they all reunited to help out. That's how they came to the realization that when they all worked together as one things would work. Yet they knew there were just a few weeks more until third grades graduation. So Maki asked Niko out after finishing with the Mochi.

ㅡS-so.. how are your grades? you're going to make it, right?

ㅡyeah... I'm sorry..

ㅡW-why? you don't have to.. it's supposed to be like this..

ㅡI know but.. If I had accepted you earlier we could have spent better the time..

ㅡit's okay..we argued but we stayed together.. and I'm happy to have you now.

She smiled as they were walking hand in hand to the nearest park. How were they going to do it when Niko start studying? Maybe she won't even have time for working at her home.. what else more can she do? Only meeting in weekends was too much. When they finally decided to stop and sit on the grass the pianist decided to ask her.

ㅡYou..will stop working right..?

ㅡUhm.. well, there's still a few weeks and vacations.. I can go to your house too..

ㅡonly on weekends? that's terrible!

ㅡI know but.. what else can we do..?

ㅡUhm..what about..? No, it's not a good idea at all.

ㅡTell me about it.

She said as she lied on the grass, staring at the sky. The younger frowned and placed herself by the red eyed side, staring at her.

ㅡAre you bothered about the topic? you hadn't even been talking in third person

ㅡWell, I can't be a cute little girl with you if I'm the older, I should act more mature and take responsibility

ㅡI'm the one taking care of you, age is just a number, you're my cute little girlfriend~

The redhead teased, making the later blush and turn away her sight.

ㅡO-ok.. The cutest school idol of Japan, Yazawa Niko is all yours.

She admitted, getting her cheeks redder. Maki crossed one arm along the older's body, staring at her deep ruby eyes.

ㅡFine, that's how it should be.

The maid smiled sheepishly and moved her hand towards the pianist's hair, caressing her beautiful scarlet hair. It was so soft.. no wonder why she loved to play with it when she was anxious. Now her smile was relaxed, filled with happiness as well as the amethyst eyed one, whose eyes were half closed as she enjoyed the gentle touch of her girlfriend. Therefore she lowered her head, reaching for the older's lips. Who held her face kindly, caressing her cheeks as she enjoyed the soft and warm kiss. When they parted Maki stared deep into her eyes sighly blushing, which made the older laugh.

ㅡW-why are you laughing Niko-chan?

ㅡYou're waaay too cute! I can't resist it

ㅡIs that something bad..?

ㅡWell..if willing to kiss you non stop is bad then you'll regret this..

She moved closer still holding her face, then she kissed her lips shortly and continuous times, feeling extremely happy by it. The pianist replied her kisses smiling, then she pressed her lips more tightly, making it deepen. Therefore sliding her tongue in her mouth. But something was too familiar for Maki,she parted away blushing madly as she remembered she had a dream about this before.

ㅡWhat's wrong..? You didn't liked it?

ㅡO-of course I did! but.. I just recalled something...

ㅡWhat is it?

Red eyed looked at her with curiosity, feeling worried about that thing that made her stop their make out session.

ㅡI.. dreamt exactly the same that just happened.. us kissing.. In the grass. .

ㅡAnd..? something wrong happened afterwards?

ㅡI wouldn't... say it was wrong.. but.. it's just that it got too heated up.

ㅡI see.. so you want me to treat you as an adult but you don't like it when it gets heated..

ㅡB-baka! Are you really ready for that to happen? C'mon, don't act as if you're not a minor, you even look younger than I

ㅡSo you don't like my body?

ㅡI d-didn't said such a thing.. I like you the way you are..

ㅡWhat if it disappoints you when you see it..? I mean.. my body is like a kid's, slim and plane..

ㅡI like it.. it's cute..

ㅡYou think so? well.. I like your tall height and your mature body. .

ㅡB-but it's still too soon for that..

ㅡI know, I was just teasing. Can we continue kissing? I won't make you get turned on.. maybe.. ~

She teased her, but unexpectedly, the redhead placed herself on top of her, pressing her body against hers this time, she caressed the cheeks of her dear girlfriend, capturing her lips once again in a soft kiss. The sudden change made the maid shudder and when they parted away she laughed again, out of nervousness. She wanted to scape from that situation so she decided to tease her a little once again.

ㅡYou like Niko that much too, huh?

ㅡOf course I do, silly..

ㅡDo you want to go to eat some ice cream with Niko nii?

ㅡSo now you're acting cute again huh? Just because I said I liked it.. Seems like you enjoy teasing me

Maki said while her cheeks turned redder and having her face frowned, the later nodded as she laughed, thinking that even when she was "mad" she looked extremely cute.

ㅡSo, you want it or not? Or do you want to continue kissing Niko-chan?

ㅡI..I want both!

The younger accidentally said out loud what she was thinking, Niko smiled as she got what she wanted. To make her say exactly what her heart is feeling.

ㅡThen you'll get both, and if you keep being so cute and honest to Niko, Niko will give you a special gift

ㅡGift?

ㅡYeah, so wait for it.. Let's go

She said, waiting to the pianist to stand up as she was still almost over her. Then they walked holding hands to the closest ice cream shop. After getting served they sat on a table side by side to enjoy their food and the sweet moment.

ㅡMaki-chan, your face is dirty

ㅡReally? Where?

ㅡRight here...

Niko smiled, moving closer to the younger to lick the corner of her lips, making the later's cheeks turn reddish. She laughed thinking it was cute how fast she gets ashamed by her displays of love. Maki looked away and turned half away to keep eating her ice cream without looking at her girlfriend. So the older decided to tease a little more yet again.

ㅡMaaaki-chaaan!

ㅡWhat's it..?

The younger turned again, facing her playful lover again, she smiled mischievously and placed her arms around her waist, now trying to look as a little kid having her eyes sparkling, the amethyst eyed frowned, blushing more as she thought she looked adorable.

ㅡC-can I..?

ㅡWhat..?

ㅡCan Niko taste your ice cream..?

She asked, sounding as a cute girl, which made her smile gently and nod, reaching the ice cream for her. But Niko now sly smiling again, took hold of her clothes and pulled her closer to steal her a soft kiss on the lips.

ㅡThanks, it was so sweet and delicious

ㅡB-baka!

She almost screamed, feeling fearful that someone might be looking at them. The dark haired only smirked as she saw how the later turned her back again and now was crossing her arms.

ㅡMaki-chan..I can see your neck from here.. It's so white and looks delicious too.. Can't I kiss it too?

ㅡKyaaaa! Stop that already!

ㅡS-sorry! I had to do it, your reactions are so adorable ~

ㅡAre you going to keep teasing me like that forever?

ㅡMaybe..or maybe not, you're the one who gets so nervous just with a kiss, you used to be the one stealing them

ㅡB-but not in public!

ㅡSo, you're girly when we are outside, but at home you.. Are the S?

ㅡI.. D-don't know.. I guess so, I like to tease Niko-chan too.. Plus, you're the one who feels uncomfortable when you're at my home.

ㅡT-that's because your parents are there at nights and I'm afraid they might found out something..specially because a certain baby-like girlfriend likes to cuddle to me to sleep.

ㅡH-hey! You're the one who made me addicted to you!

ㅡSo, you're saying you're not just in love but you're addicted? That's interesting...

ㅡS-shut up already!

ㅡDon't get mad at me Maki-chan, it's just..that I'm afraid they think it's odd that I lately stay to sleep with you.

ㅡBut I miss you so much when you're not there

ㅡOww! That's sweet, that's why I like you to be honest

ㅡForget it!

ㅡTsundere

ㅡAs if you weren't one too!

ㅡThen kiss me

ㅡThat doesn't even make sense at all!

ㅡIf you don't then I-

She was interrupted by a pair of delicate lips crushing against hers, she kissed her back smiling gladly. Those two for sure were the cutest couple ever. After finishing to eat their melted ice creams as they took too long to eat it, they walked together towards Nishikino's house as always.

ㅡThanks for the sweet moment, I'm going home now

ㅡAren't you staying?

ㅡDo you want Niko to stay again? I have to study too.. Remember I'm about to...

When she looked at those pleading purple eyes, to which she falled into, she sighed, giving up as she recalled what the younger confessed earlier, those cute words kept replying in her head 'I miss you so much when you're not there'. She smiled lovingly as she accepted, the pianist opened the door for her and they went straight to her dorm. After changing to their pajamas they cuddled together.

ㅡNiko-chan.. I was thinking.. About the thing I didn't told you when we were at the park..

ㅡOhh.. I don't remember what was it about

ㅡAbout your.. Upcoming university studies...

ㅡI see..well..I don't even know what to study..All my life I only thought about being an idol..probably I will finally take that academy to become a professional idol

ㅡI see.. Well, I will fully support you if that's your dream.. But.. I...

ㅡDon't want to be away from me? Neither I..but I don't know what to do about it..

ㅡW-why don't we...ask your parents and my parents..if you can live with me?

ㅡHere? Well...that's not a bad idea at all.. Anyways I stay here almost everyday and I cook and clean, it's almost as if I'm already living here. I don't think they will oppose to it..

ㅡI hope so..

Without saying more, the younger hugged her girlfriend more tightly, not willing to tear apart from her. Niko smiled as she rested her head on the later's chest, feeling her warmth and sweet scent.

ㅡI love you Maki...let's stay like this forever..

ㅡAlright.. I love you too Niko-chan

They looked at each others eyes, then their lips meet again in a short but lovely kiss. Then the composer of Mu's recalled something. She moved slightly away from her lover and looked her with curiosity.

ㅡNiko-chan..? What was that surprise you said you were going to give me?

ㅡOh, right.. Here it is..

The maid looked in between her belongings, then she took out a small gift package from a pocket, making the redhead wonder what it was.

ㅡPlease take care of it, and also take care of me, will you?

She said having her cheeks turning red and speaking softly to her, making her girlfriend think she looked cute. The older opened the gift box and showed it to her, there were a pair of couple rings inside. Maki took them out looked surprised, then she took hold of the small hand of her lover, placing it on her finger gently. Niko did the same to her, then they intertwined their fingers as they smiled to each other.

ㅡI will, thanks for the gift, take care of me also..

She moved closer, reaching for the younger-looking's lips, the petite pressed her lips to deepen the kiss. A few minutes passed by until they finally parted.

ㅡLet's stay together forever.. Maki-chan

ㅡI will be glad if we do..

They finally hugged again to fall asleep together. It was one of the happiest days for them. Next day when they attended to school everything seemed to be back to normality, as they acted as always, arguing as kids. But everyone realized they were now using couple rings.


	17. Chapter 17: The story we all realize

A/N: I'm deeply sorry for taking such a long time in updating, I was really REALLY down.. I'm trying my best to write something else again. Furthermore, thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 17: The story we all realize**

A few days left until Love Live finals and the upcoming graduation, the girls decided to finally talk about it and take a decision about what they will do after the third year members leave. But it wasn't easy to get the opinion of everyone.

ㅡDo as you like, I don't care about what you choose, I'll just accept whatever that comes. Although I understand that Nico wants us to keep the group but it's up to you, don't ask me ok?

The stubborn Maki refused to give her opinion. They were having a meeting at the club room after the practice. Honoka sighed and stood up hitting the table under her harshly to make them all look at her. Which wasn't how she typically acts. So they were shocked.

ㅡListen, I know you two don't even want to think about the fact that your girlfriends are leaving, but you must be mature! We have to come up with a decision, to this point, I would love to keep the group but µ's can't work without the nine of us. It's nine or nothing. We pulled Kotori to stay so we could stay together until the end, but we can't do that now.. µ's without the cute and charismatic Niko, or the cool and thoughtful Eri, or the spiritual and bothersome Nozomi is nothing.

ㅡY-you are right..I can't continue this without Niko-chan

ㅡIf we're talking about being mature.. we should be able to stand up by ourselves. It's true, µ's must be the nine of us.

Umi added, she was frowning and looked more serious than usual. Was she hiding her feelings? actually, if she kept thinking about it she'll break into tears. Hanayo and Rin agreed, although they all would miss to practice and spend time together they can't keep it up. It was painful for everyone. Honoka came to this decision after talking with her fellow sister and her girlfriend. They said µ's are supposed to be the nine of them so they will be making their own group.

ㅡI still don't believe your sister is dating the sister of my girlfriend.

The archer commented out of sudden, as now the second years were on their ways to the house of Honoka. She laughed at it and Kotori peered at them confused.

ㅡWell, if you call "dating" to hang out together and hold hands, then I think I've been dating you both before Eri-chan~

ㅡLol seriously? Why they say they're dating? are you sure they don't even kiss? not even once?

ㅡThat's cute!

Kotori added, Honoka nodded confirming their thoughts. Seems like they just don't want to.

ㅡWell, I asked out of blue some day, they said they kissed once but it was awkward so they decided to not do it anymore.

ㅡReally?!

The bluenette herself laughed hard after hearing such a thing. Not knowing that Arisa would bring her sister with her. When they entered to Kousaka's house there was loud laughs, Umi blushed when she recognized the voice of her girlfriend. Honoka knocked at the door of Yukiho's dorm who opened it shortly after.

ㅡE-Eri..you're here..

The lyricist stuttered, she hated it when Ayase has her hair loosen, she looks like a goddess. Or that's how she looks on Sonoda's eyes. The blonde smiled while nodding and stepped closer, taking hold of her hand. Now her face was completely turned red. Truth to be said, she herself didn't knew why she laughed about their juniors, when it was awkward for her too to show public affection. But that wouldn't stop her from willing to do it. The older Ayase moved closer to her lover, not caring at all about the others around them. She took hold of her waist and moved to reach her lips.

ㅡW-wait Eeriii! everyone is looking at us..

ㅡSo, you don't want to.

ㅡI do but not here..

ㅡThen where? Want to go to an empty dorm with me?~

As always, Eri teased her girlfriend mercilessly. Who blushed and hid as she always do, on the chest of the blonde. Who patted her back kindly.

ㅡY-you're so cruel Eri-chan.. just because you know I barely can resist it..

ㅡYou can't? wow, that's new, I didn't knew you were so despaired to kiss me~ I thought your 'don't' was serious and you just give up because I keep insisting, but seems like you were the one pleading to be kissed~

ㅡI-I'm not.. well..I am, can you shut up and kiss me already?

The amber eyed admitted, now pulling the blonde by the shirt to catch her lips. They were in their own little world as the rest laughed at it. Umi for sure was a cute lover, and Eri definitely an S. When they parted the archer stared into the sky eyes of her girlfriend, somewhat sadden. She pouted as she caressed the soft cheeks of Eri.

ㅡWe will be together forever..right? Don't look at other girls at the University, You're mine Erichika.

ㅡHarasho~ I promise, but in charge you'll have to go all the way there to walk me home~

The blonde said smiling, then she winked an eye. Umi blushed as always, but nodded in agreement.

ㅡThen you'll have to give me all the kisses I want!

ㅡHarasho..but I'll do it in front of anyone

ㅡWh-what? W-why?

ㅡBecause your shame is the cutest thing ever, I love you Umi-chan

ㅡA-Alright.. I love you too..baka..

After their little love conversation they joined the rest to eat and have fun together. Arisa thought her sister was too cheesy, but she was glad she was dating someone as beautiful and admirable as Sonoda Umi.

Meanwhile, when Maki finally arrived to her house, she was accompanied by her classmates, since they have to study for a test and she was helping them out. Niko was mad by the fact she was told to hide in her bedroom, but not long after she heard the door crack open, the pianist entered to the dorm.

ㅡNiko-chan.. Are you mad?

ㅡWhat I'm supposed to do here? Sleep? I'm not even tired! can't you at least say a lie like I'm staying here because my parents aren't at home or something?

ㅡWell..I guess I can.. but it will be weird if you were here first than me..

ㅡWell, whatever, I'm going out!

ㅡWa-wait Niko-chan!

ㅡWhat? and by the way, why do you took so long? if you weren't studying..

ㅡWe were talking with the rest of Mu's

ㅡWhy didn't you told me about it? Aren't you lying? Nozomi also left earlier with me. Don't forget you're mine Maki-chan!

ㅡWh-what are you trying to say? I won't ever cheat you if that's what you mean. Also don't have a reason for lying.

ㅡMm...Can Niko ask you something?

ㅡWhat's it?

ㅡCome closer, will you?

ㅡAlright...

The redhead obeyed, not understanding at all. Her doubts were cleared when the petite leaned closer, placing her arms around her neck to give the taller a kiss on her lips. Nishikino blushed, but pressed her lips lovingly, holding her tiny waist. The maid parted laughing a little, which made the younger frown.

ㅡWhat? You didn't liked it?

ㅡIt's not that... I just realized your waist is as slim as mine although your body is more proportional. You have such a great figure Maki-chan~

ㅡH-how do you know? You barely stare at me..

ㅡC'mon, I have helped Kotori before with the costumes, I know your sizes. She told me to do yours.

ㅡSo, you aren't stalking me?

ㅡI'm your girlfriend.. I should have seen it by myself already

ㅡWhat do you mean you pervert?

ㅡWhile dancing! don't overthink it you baka

ㅡYou can look at it whenever you want, silly.. I'm yours anyway.

ㅡReally? Then take off your shirt!

ㅡI have to study right away! The girls are waiting, we can play later ok?

ㅡAlright, but you'll have to take off your shirt later on anyways. Niko will enjoy this!

ㅡYou're crazy! Come with me Niko-chan.. anyways I don't have to explain it to them, it's my house and you're my girlfriend. I was wrong by telling you to hide.

She said frowning as she took hold of the hand of the maid. She followed her smiling yet blushing, but before they could walk out the redhead stopped in her tracks remembering she was still wearing her maid outfit. She made her turn and undone the knot of her apron while whispering to her ear.

ㅡToday you aren't here as maid but as my girlfriend..

ㅡHave I told you that I love you Maki-chan? Niko will marry Maki-chan

ㅡW-why are you talking about marriage out of nothing?

ㅡYou don't want to?

The double ponytails girl glared at the amethyst eyes of her lover with a pleading look on her face, which the younger thought was too cute to resist.

ㅡFine..you don't even have to ask. you know already how much I love you. of course I want to.

ㅡReally Maki-chan ?

ㅡCan we already go? They must be wondering why it takes me so long

ㅡWell, if they ask I'll say it's none of their business. They don't have to know.

ㅡLet's go then..

When they walked towards the classmates of the younger, Niko couldn't help but blush as well as Maki. Rin peered at them with curiosity as she didn't understood what was going on. And Hanayo got all shaky just by the awkwardness of seeing them come together hand in hand.

ㅡSo, we're studying math right? where are your notebooks? What did you two do while waiting instead of studying? don't be lazy and start doing math exercises right away!

The taller at the room ordered. When she was serious about something she could be really mature. Specially in terms like being responsible, which was something were Niko was weaker at. She took seat by her side and watched them study, getting more bored each second that passed by.

ㅡNiko-chan, don't dare fall asleep.

Her girlfriend scolded her as she realized she was now laying her head on top of the table. Niko just nodded not willing to listen to her at all. It was so boring that she felt sleepy.

ㅡIf you don't stay awake we won't play when I finish here.

ㅡWhyyy? that's not fair, Niko!

ㅡOr else I'll have to kiss you to keep you awake~

ㅡWhat? The shy and stubborn Maki-chan will kiss Niko? In front of her friends? Niko doesn't believes that!

But right away, she got harshly kissed by the pianist. She got shocked, not knowing why she suddenly was getting courage out of nothing. Hanayo smiled softly, guessing what was going on with her friend. As the third years were going to graduate she wanted to enjoy the last moments together. She saddened a little but Rin noticing it decided to distract her.

ㅡHey Maki-chan! can we explore your house? We've seen your other two houses but not this one nya~

ㅡRight..I was here once but didn't get to see it fully

ㅡAlright,you can go, but don't break anything! and you must come back right away to continue studying!

ㅡSure~~ Niko-chan do you want to come with us nya?

ㅡWell I..rather stay by Maki-chan side.

After saying that they ran off to explore. Niko reached the hand of her lover, caressing it softly. The redhead smiled and moved closer to kiss her cheek and place her arms around the petite.

ㅡYou're so small and cute.. why do you have to graduate? stay young..

ㅡI'm not old! So that's why you're so affective?

ㅡI don't want to lose you..

ㅡYou'll get used to it dear, Niko will come as often as always.. calm down ok?

ㅡBut..I liked to sing with you and dance together with the rest.. I'm gonna miss it..

ㅡ me too..but if Maki-chan isn't strong to bear it I will break down too..

ㅡDon't.. I don't want to see you crying so I won't do it either.. If you feel sad you can always come to my arms ok?

ㅡMaki-chan you're the best!

They kissed again lovingly, but then they heard something odd. Seems like they were being stalked the whole time. Rin accidentally pushed Hanayo to see better their kiss and both fell.

ㅡOuch! you're so loud and move too much they noticed us!

Hanayo complained as she tried to get off of Rin. Both stood up and bowed down to the tsunderes.

ㅡWhy were you two there and how much did you heard?

Maki has that serious and scary face as she was bothered. She felt ashamed as she said many personal things to her lover she didn't wanted others to hear. So her cheeks were as red as her hair. Niko held her arm trying to calm her.

ㅡWe-well.. since Niko said she would stay. .?

The coward replied, hiding behind her best friend who was trembling, Maki sure was scaring when she was mad.

ㅡM-maki-chan, I know you don't like people to know how you feel but don't scold them.. they are just worried

ㅡI know and it's awkward that they care about me! It bothers me

ㅡThat's because you actually thank it but you still don't want them to be that close. Keep on studying calmly ok?

ㅡW-well. . I guess you're right.

ㅡGood kid!

ㅡHey Niko-chan, you're the kid here!

ㅡDon't treat Niko like that~ I'm just too cute for you to resist it, after all I'm the cutest idol Niko Niko nii!

ㅡCut it out! We will be studying now so stay quiet

ㅡAww, my cute Maki-chan is blushing~ you're so sweet, Niko

ㅡI-I'm not! why you keep saying I'm cute?

ㅡI know Maki-chan better than anyone, that's why, Niko knows the cuteness of her lover

ㅡA-Alright I understand.. now can you calm down?

ㅡGive Niko a kiss first~

ㅡHow annoying.. Alright. .

The pianist rolled her eyes and moved closer to reach her girlfriend's lips, taking hold of her face with her hands gently. Niko pressed their lips together and placed her hands over Maki's, caressing them softly. They knew it was better to enjoy the time they spend together to the fullest until the graduation. Hanayo was blushing as she stared at them while they kept kissing, she somehow felt something weird.. she looked back to her best friend and blushed even more now looking away, trying to avoid the fact that they also would eventually tear apart.

As the energetic leader called them to spend the Sunday together they had a sad announce to do. They had fun the whole day doing whatever everyone wanted to but they end up crying when they decided to break apart after the graduation. Of course the ones feeling worse was the sensible archer and the stubborn redhead.

ㅡHey Umi-chan, calm.. you have been crying for quite a while.. I'm leaving school and the group is tearing apart..I know but.. but you will still have me by your side, so please don't cry anymore..

ㅡIt feels so warm to have you like this.. I won't be able to hug you and kiss you as much as I want to..

ㅡBut.. we can meet after school and I will pay back for it! I will give you plenty of hugs and kisses ok? I promise.. but don't cry more..

ㅡIt's not enough.. I will miss your presence and also scolding the girls to practice harder.

ㅡBaka.. Harasho, come with me, you're staying at my house today.

ㅡReally? won't Arisa be bothered by it?

ㅡare you kidding? she loves you. Sometimes she seems to be the one in love with you instead of me. She always ask me about you

ㅡShe still admires me that much?

ㅡYeah, it's cute..she says you're her rol model and she's SO happy that you're my girlfriend

ㅡhow cute..

The bluenette giggled, not crying anymore. It was awesome it actually worked to tell her to stay at her house. After that every µ's parted ways to go back their homes.

* * *

A/N: Isn't it sweet that Maki just gets sentimental and honest with Niko? I love so much those two~ And btw, yes, there IS an **extra chapter** with what happened after with the promise Maki made to Niko about playing around lol. But I write it in Spanish and might translate it just if I get comments of you requesting it~ It's kinda obvious I like teasing people lol. I mean, all my characters tease each other. But don't you guys agree that it's completely irresistible to see someone blushing madly? Ok I'm an S I admit it lol.


	18. Chapter 17 EXTRA ESPAÑOL

**As many of you around here speak spanish I'll just post it like this. Plus I feel this is the best hard story I've written so it's perfect just like this. I hope you like it because I think it's super cute. Enjoy! (If I get comments of people asking me to translate then I'll do it).**

* * *

**Extra Capítulo 17**

ㅡBien Maki-chan~ Lo prometido es deuda.

ㅡ¿D-de qué hablas? No prometí nada

ㅡDijiste que podríamos jugar todo lo que yo quisiera cuando se fueran, exijo que me des lo que quiero Niko~

La mayor se acercó a la pianista con una sonrisa traviesa, como era de esperarse, esta última fruncía el ceño y estaba sonrojada. Pero colocó sus brazos frente a ella indicándole que se detenga.

ㅡBien, bien, te dejaré ver...mi abdomen directamente, pero sólo una vez..y yo misma lo haré, ¡ni te atrevas a tocarme!

Finalmente rindiéndose, la pelirroja comenzó a desabotonar lentamente su camisa debido a la vergüenza, quitándose primero el nudo de su uniforme. Al ver el diseño de la lencería de la menor Niko se sonrojó ligeramente y frunció los labios, ¿por qué una niña de 15 tendría esa clase de ropa interior? Pero al ver que había acabado pudo ver su abdomen expuesto, el cual era plano y esbelto.

ㅡWaahh... Que lindo cuerpo tienes Maki-chan ~

ㅡBien...ahora déjame ver el tuyo.. Es lo justo

ㅡ¡N-no lo es! El cuerpo de Maki es estupendo..el de Niko es como el de una niña pequeña..

Respondió retrocediendo para evitarla, estaba sonrojada y no despegaba la vista del cuerpo de la menor. Esta última suspiró pesado y se acercó a ella, acorralándola contra la puerta de su habitación.

ㅡNiko-chan.. ¿Crees que no me gustará tu cuerpo si lo veo?

ㅡSoy la increíble idol Niko-chan, por supuesto que mi cuerpo debe ser tan adorable como mi actitud Niko!

Trató de evadir la situación como de costumbre, Maki se acercó más a ella y sin dejar que se excuse más comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. Pudo notar que tenía los ojos medio cerrados por la vergüenza y no se atrevía a mirarla, por lo que pensó que era adorable.

ㅡQuizás tienes razón Niko-chan.. Tú me gustas mucho.. Y pienso que eres realmente tierna. De seguro que tu cuerpo será así de tierno también

Comentó en lo que acababa de desabotonar su camisa. La chica de ojos rojos desvió la mirada y no respondió ante sus palabras, la vergüenza la desbordaba en forma de estremecimiento. De pronto escuchó una sutíl risa proviniendo de la chica frente suyo.

ㅡ¿De qué rayos te ríes? ¡No es gracioso tener el cuerpo así!

ㅡ¡No es eso! Es que tus sostenes tienen ositos, eres demasiado adorable como para soportarlo

ㅡ¿No me soportas..?

ㅡNo puedo resistir querer más de ti..

Le respondió abrazando su delgado cuerpo, luego llevó sus labios hasta los de su pequeña novia, quien tenía hasta sus orejas enrojecidas por la vergüenza. Sin embargo le respondió presionando sus dulces labios. La respiración de ambas comenzaba a precipitarse en lo que ambas podían sentir directamente el calor de sus cuerpos. Maki había tomando a Niko de la cintura, quien sentía como si su cuerpo se derritiera en sus manos. Era tan cálido y agradable..además la había acercado más a ella por lo que sus abdomenes estaban uno contra el otro, haciendo más intenso su beso. La chica de coletas se abrazó al cuello de la más alta, ahora introduciendo su lengua en su boca. Cuando finalmente se separaron, los ametistas se encontraron con los rubíes, la pasión de sus ojos la incitaba a desearla más.

ㅡ¿P-por qué miras así a Niko?

ㅡPorque... Niko-chan.. Quiero todo de ti

ㅡEntonces..tómalo, es tuyo..

Le respondió la mayor desviando la mirada con cierta molestia, le gustaba que fuera directa pero no era agradable sentirse incómoda. Quería que Maki hiciera lo que quisiera con ella pero no dejaba de sentirse avergonzada, después de todo era la primera vez que se verían sin ropa. La pelirroja prosiguió quitándole sus tiernos sostenes de ositos, exponiendo el poco busto que tenía la mayor, sin embargo sonrió y bajó su cabeza para besar su pecho, lamiendo su pezón en círculos.

ㅡAhh..Maki-chan..

Gimió débilmente, produciendo una sonrisa en la contraria, quien la llevó hasta su cama para acabar de desnudarla. Se quedó unos instantes observando su cuerpo, apreciando la belleza de este. A pesar de ser menudo resultaba atractivo para ella, ya que era Niko después de todo, la chica de quién estaba enamorada desde hace más de un año. Adoraba lo tierna que era, y el hecho de que luciera menor que ella a pesar de ser mayor y más madura. Bajó sus labios a su abdomen, dando suaves besos en lo que iba bajando su cabeza, poniendo cada vez más nerviosa a la chica bajo suyo. La suavidad de su piel era incomparable con la suya, era como besar a un bebé. Aunque su cuerpo emanaba un olor de adolescente.

ㅡHueles tan bien Niko-chan.. ~

Le comentó la pianista con una voz deseosa, algo que jamás había oído en ella y le hizo sonrojarse aún más. Pero justo entonces esta última besó la pelvis de Niko, haciéndole reaccionar de golpe moviendo su pelvis hacia adelante.

ㅡ¿Tanto me deseas Niko-chan?

ㅡ¡C-claro que no! T-tú me besaste..era obvio que mi cuerpo iba a reaccionar, no es como que esté desesperada ni nada..

ㅡEso dices tú.. Pero tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo..

Al decir esas palabras, la pelirroja deslizó uno de sus dedos por sobre los labios íntimos de su novia, quedando completamente empapado, luego se lo enseñó a ella guiñando un ojo.

ㅡEstás tan mojada Niko-chan..y sólo te he besado y lamido un poco..

ㅡN-no es como que estuviera esperando que hicieras esto..me tomó por sorpresa, es obvio que mi cuerpo reaccionará con mayor intensidad..

ㅡMmm..entonces, ¿está bien si hago esto..?

El mismo dedo que estaba empapado con los fluidos de su novia, lo llevó hasta su boca, lamiendo este de una forma provocativa, rodeándolo con su lengua y haciendo que la mayor se sonroje y cubra sus ojos con una mano.

ㅡ¿Qué pasa Niko-chan? ¿No quieres que haga lo mismo contigo..?

ㅡCl-claro que n-no...

ㅡ¿Segura Niko-chan? Entonces me iré a dormir

ㅡ¿Por qué me haces decirlo? Es vergonzoso.. Tócame de una vez ¿quieres? Niko ya no lo soporta..

ㅡEstá bien, sólo porque Niko-chan lo pidió~

Tras haber dicho esto, la más alta tomó los muslos de su novia, separando sus piernas para poder tener una mejor visión y comodidad. Entonces llevó su boca hasta su intimidad, lamiendo esta despiadadamente.

ㅡAhh.. Ah.. Eres una pervertida Maki-chan..

Gimió la chica desde abajo, sintiendo como si su cuerpo se estremeciera y se derritiera con cada ola de placer que se propagaba por este tras sentir los gestos de la lengua de la pelirroja.

ㅡTe gusta lo que hago, ¿no Niko-chan..?

Le preguntó sin apartar su boca de ella, al sentir su respiración allí abajo su pelvis volvió a moverse agresivamente.

ㅡS-si.. No te detengas..

Le dijo casi suplicando, entonces Maki llevó su mano hasta su intimidad, introduciendo lentamente y con cuidado sus dedos en ella. Se sentía muy apretado allí por lo que trató de no lastimarla, sin embargo estaba tan mojada que le facilitaba el gesto a pesar de lo estrecho.

ㅡ¡AHHNN!

Niko gimió con fuerza, aferrándose de las sábanas y mordiendo sus labios para callar sus gemidos. La pianista cada vez llevaba más adentro sus largos dedos, haciéndole sentir gran placer. Después de un tiempo finalmente le hizo terminar.

ㅡAhh..hahh.. Maki-chan.. Ahora quiero probar tu cuerpo.. ¿puedo..? Me gustan..tus pechos

Dijo sonrojándose, la menor simplemente asintió estando igualmente sonrojada y se dejó llevar por ella.

* * *

N/A: Debo decir que no sé como es que describí tan hermosamente una escena de sexo. Lo releí y fue como *O* my precious. En fin, espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi (?.


	19. Chapter 17: EXTRA ON ENGLISH

**AS THREE PEOPLE ASKED ME TO TRANSLATE I DID IT, BUT BE AWARE OF WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO READ, IT'S HARD YURI, SEX BETWEEN GIRLS, SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ IT JUST SKIP IT BECAUSE IT DOESN'T CHANGES THE CURSE OF THE MAIN STORY.**

* * *

**Extra Chapter 17**

ㅡAl right Maki-chan~ Do as you promised.

ㅡWh-what are you talking about? I didn't promised anything

ㅡYou said that we could play around as much as I wanted when they leave, Niko demands to have it~

The older moved closer to the pianist with a naughty smile, as it could be expected, the fellow frowned and was flustered. So she straightened her arms to the front to block her way.

ㅡOk, ok, I will let you see... My belly directly, but just once.. And I'll do it myself, don't dare touch me!

Finally giving up, the redhead began unbuttoning her own shirt slowly due to the shame, starting by undoing her tie. When Niko could see the design of the lingerie of he younger her face turned slightly red and frowned her lips, Why would a 15 years old kid wear such kind of underwear? Yet when she was done she could see her exposed belly, which was plain and slender.

ㅡWaahh... What a nice body you have Maki-chan~

ㅡFine, now let me se yours..it's fair.

ㅡIt isn't! Your body is wonderful.. Niko's is like a kid's...

She replied while moving aback to evade her, she was blushing and couldn't stop staring at the body of the younger. The later sighed heavily and reached her, then she cornered her against the door of the room.

ㅡNiko-chan... Do you think I won't like your body if I see it?

ㅡI'm the awesome idol Niko-chan, of course my body should be lovely as my attitude Niko!

She tried to evade the situation as always, Maki stepped closer to her without letting her excuse herself anymore as she started to unbutton the shirt of he older. She realized that her eyes were half closed out of shame and didn't dared to look at her, which she thought was adorable.

ㅡMaybe you're right Niko-chan.. I like you so much, and I think you're really cute. For sure your body might be cute too.

She commented as she finished unbuttoning. The girl with red eyes looked away without being able to reply to her words, the awkwardness was overflowing as tremble. But then she heard a subtle laugh coming from the girl in front of her.

ㅡWhat are you laughing about? It's not funny to have my body like this!

ㅡThat's not it! Your bra has a bear design, it's too cute to stand it

ㅡYou don't stand me?

ㅡI can't help but want more of you...

She replied as she hug her slim body, bringing her lips towards the ones from her small lover, who has even her ears turned red out of shame. However, she replied pressing her sweet lips. The breathing of both of them started to become hasty as they could feel directly the heat of their bodies. Maki was holding Niko by the waist, who felt as if her body would melt in her hands. It was so warm and nice.. Plus she pulled even closer her so their bellies were against each other, making the kiss more intense. The girl with ponytails hugged the neck of the taller, now intruding her tongue in her mouth. When they finally parted, the amethysts met with rubies, the passion of her eyes made her want her more.

ㅡWhy are you looking that way to Niko?

ㅡBecause.. Niko-chan.. I want all of you.

ㅡThen...take it, it's yours...

The older replied looking away somewhat bothered, she liked it when she was honest with what she wanted but it wasn't nice to feel uncomfortable. She wanted Maki to do as she like with her but she couldn't help feeling ashamed, after all it was the first time they would see each other without clothes on. The redhead continued taking off her cute bra with bears, exposing the tiny breasts of the older, yet she smiled and lowered her head to kiss her there, licking her nipple in circles.

ㅡAhh...Maki-chan...

She gasped faintly, getting a smile from the fellow, who brought her towards the bed to take off her remaining clothes. The amethyst eyed kept glancing her body, appreciating the beauty of it. Although it was small it was attractive for her, since it was Niko after all, the girl she has loved for over a year. She adored how cute she was, and also the fact that she looked younger than her although she was older and more mature. She lowered her lips towards her belly, softly kissing it as she kept going down, making the girl below felt even more nervous. The softness of her skin was incomparable with her own, it was like kissing a baby. But her body gave off a teen scent.

ㅡYou smell really nice Niko-chan..~

Said the pianist with a lustful voice, something the red eyed never heard before from her and made her blush even more. Yet just then the later kissed the pelvis of Niko, making her react automatically moving her pelvis forward.

ㅡYou wish me to touch you that much Niko-chan?

ㅡO-of course not! You kissed me..it was obvious that my body would react, it's not as if I'm in despair looking for it or anything alike...

ㅡThat's what you say, but your body doesn't says the same..

Saying those words, the redhead slid one of her fingers on top of the intimate lips of her girlfriend, getting completely impregnated by her moisture, then she showed it to her with a wink of an eye.

ㅡYou're so wet Niko-chan.. And I just kissed and licked you a bit..

ㅡI-It's not as if I was expecting this to happen.. It took me by surprise, it's obvious that my body reactions would be more intensified

ㅡMmm...then, it's ok if I do this..?

The same finger which was filled with the fluids of her girlfriend, she brought it to her mouth, licking it in a provocative manner, encircling it with her tongue and making the older blush yet again as she covered her eyes with one hand.

ㅡWhat's wrong Niko-chan? You don't want me to do the same with you..?

ㅡO-of course n-not...

ㅡAre you sure Niko-chan? Then I'll go to sleep.

ㅡWhy are you making me say it? It's awkward... Touch me already, can you? Niko can't stand it any more..

ㅡAlright, just because Niko-chan asked me to do it~

After saying this, the taller took hold of the thighs of her lover, spreading her legs to be able to have a better view and comfort. Then she brought her mouth towards her private place, licking it relentless.

ㅡAhh..ah..you're a pervert Maki-chan..

Moaned the girl from bellow, feeling like if her body would tremble and melt with every wave of pleasure spreading all over it after feeling the gestures and movements of the tongue of the redhead.

ㅡYou like what I'm doing, right Niko-chan?

She asked without moving her mouth away from her, as she felt her breathing down there her pelvis moved again aggressively.

ㅡY-yeah...Don't stop doing it..

She said almost pleading, then Maki brought her hand towards her intimacy, intruding her fingers into it slowly and carefully. It felt really tight in there so she tried to not hurt her, although she was so wet that it was easier to do it even when it was that narrow.

ㅡAHHHNN!

Niko moaned loudly, clutching to the sheets and biting her lips to stop her moans from coming out. The pianist each time moved even deeper her long fingers, making her feel a great pleasure. After a while she finally made her reach it.

ㅡAhh..hahh...Maki-chan..now I want to taste your body, can I? I like your..breasts..

She said as she was blushing, the junior simply nodded having her face as red as hers and let her lead this time.


End file.
